A Red Daughter
by EMHalo
Summary: This is a AU where Goku is a girl. She lands outside Red Ribbon army headquarters instead of Gohan's and is raised by Dr. Gero. Warning violence, sex and gore. FemGoku/Vegeta, Bulma/Vegeta, Bulma/Yamcha.
1. A Girl Comes Around

Edited by baby-kitune9

* * *

A palm haired Saiyan sat staring at a pod that contained a young Saiyan that had a x-scar on his face and a cruel look to him. He was a third class and his plain armor was the cheapest around it was just black and gold. It meant he made a lot less for his conquests then higher class. His brown tail was darting back and forth mechanical. He was deep in the thought as he stared at the baby in the tank.

The Saiyan known as Bardock could taste death in the air. He had tasted it on many a world that Frieza Empire had sent him to extinguish but now he could tasted it on his own world.

The King had made it clear that there was nothing wrong going on in his radio message.

His son Raditz was on a mission with the crowned Prince but the King had made some mistakes. The weakling Prince was sent away and that weirdness associated with Paragus's kid. The King was making too many mistakes lately.

As he stared at the baby in the tank, he thought his options and the penalties for his actions over. He might be killed for disobeying orders, but his gut was telling something was wrong. Saiyan were warriors and followed orders but they were also creatures of instinct.

No, he was going with his gut on this one. "We need to send her away." He said to Gine who was in the kitchen.

Gine came in she was dressed an armor that was a teal color in the primary. She had a mane of black Saiyan hair. Her eyes were soft, she was clearly not the same battle-hardened monster that her husband was. She asked "What?"

Bardock with a determined look on his face "Frieza is going to destroy the planet."

Gine gave her mate a look like he was insane as her head tilted which asked without saying a word 'Are you crazy?'

Bardock hissed "He is…And if he doesn't, we'll just pick her up." He grabbed the young Saiyan's tank and march outside followed by Gine.

Gine "Are you sure about this?" asked as he opened the incubation tank and Kakarra was awoken.

The cubby haired Saiyan girl was barely awake as Bardock carried her out towards a Saiyan space pod. The young Kakarra already had on an armor yellow and black with shoulders. He dumped her into the pod and set some coordinates.

Gine "Where are you sending her?"

Bardock "I'm sending her to a worthless little backwater…very far away from the rest of civilization. It's a weak world always on the list of potential targets but it's too far and the population too weak. They wouldn't make great slaves. In short Frieza will never go to this world nor UPA. The people are so weak that she could slaughter them all even as an infant."

Gine "They're that weak…they better be grateful they are so far away."

The door to the pod shut as the young Kakarra attempted to escape. The kid looked panicked but her panic when unregistered by Bardock and Gine. The two just stared at their child with blank indifference. The pod lifted off into the air and soon took off hitting the atmosphere where is lite up with heat.

Gine "Why was she so afraid? She was acting like Raditz when we sent him away."

Bardock "I think it's because she's a kid. They become way too attached to us. It's best to break them of it, better that they learn sooner rather then later that they should only rely on themselves. The true lesson every warrior no everyone should learn." He said with the cold blood of a lizard.

Kakarra was sedated by the pod as it streaked off into space away from her doomed world and towards her future. As evil tyrant Frieza overhead of the Planet Vegeta made his bright red death ball and sent it towards the planet.

The tyrant cackled as the planet died exploding in a dazzling light show them meant the basic extinction of the Saiyan race.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

His brother in a ship nearby scoffed and gave a chuckle as his saw the Saiyan pod on his screen. His body was angle-less his coloring was different then his brother but the same kinds of colors. He was with his best and most used men.

"Not very smart brother. Oh well you deal with that yourself. Salza get us out of here we have better things to do then watch my brother have fun."

And a sleeping elite galactic patrolman missed his call from dispatch about hunting down the Saiyan pod. The cans of beer all around him suggested he wouldn't be up for it even if he was awake. He merely turned over in his sleep as the pod arched toward its destination.

On a hellish planet far from Vegeta a old Saiyan looked upwards with a determined icy stare as he and his son ate the poor idiot that came with him. Only one thing was the mind of man and that was revenge on the house of Vegeta.

Two young stood over the bodies of a ton of an odd-looking alien race. The small one with flame hair had ripped off the leg of one of the aliens and was eating it. On his blue and white armor was the handled trident the symbol of the royal house of Vegeta.

The young Prince "These people taste terrible."

The young third-class warrior "Well it matches their fighting prowess my Prince." He wore a far more standard armor that of class. It was a black and gold combo; he also had a red ribbon tied around his right leg.

Vegeta spat out some bone "I suppose that's true. We need to slaughter some more tasty prey."

Raditz "I'm sure we'll go to a planet with far more tasty prey my Prince."

The two heard a screech the two looked at Nappa the bald Saiyan. Nappa was an elite but his armor was quite standard. The former general of the army had been ordered to serve as the babysitter to the Prince. Normally, this might have been seen as an insult but to the General it was honor. What he had just heard on scouter had stunned and shocked him.

Nappa "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PLANET VEGETA IS GONE!?"

Raditz asked Vegeta placidly "Wait what did he just say?"

Vegeta sighed slightly annoyed "I guess this means I'm not going to be King anytime soon."

Raditz "Well not soon but maybe you'll become King or more."

Vegeta thought it over "Hmnh…I like the more part. Come to think of it, I want to rule the universe."

* * *

**Months later…**

Kakarra's pod began its final approach to the Earth as it did the young Saiyan girl woke as the stasis wore off. She looked panicked as she came back to consciousness and she thrashed around inside of the pod trying to find a way to escape. And with the planet Earth insight, she kicked the command console and it sparked and smoked.

Meanwhile in a command center a man wearing a tan uniform with blonde hair and blue eyes was watching a radar screen. The man was young. He had a glazed look in his eyes. He was late into his shift.

A ping showed up on his monitor. His glaze lifted as the computer focused on the object. His eyes went wide as it showed the objects speed and metal nature.

"Oh man." (He got on his phone that was connected to the console.) "Sir we have an object coming right next to base. Its metal and going at a tremendous velocity. It is going faster than meteors it'll hit us in 30 seconds," He listened for a moment before saying into the phone. "No sir, it'll hit right outside the base and we have no chance for intercept sir. The Royal army nor UNIT can go that fast. I would say it was extraterrestrial in origin. It looks like it was on course for a different spot on the other side of the world, but then it suddenly changed course." He listened again to the response on the other end and then sighed as he said. "Yes, Sir General Copper."

He hung up the phone as he stretched his arms and scratched a spot right under his red arm band that had on it the letter R twice with a bowtie in between in black. "Well I bet this changes things." He muttered before he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip, while the dot made landfall.

In the woods a man was taking a walk with red ribbon soldier around him. He was in his lab coat that he as of late seemed to live in. His eyes had bags. His thinning hair and droopy beard were unkempt. His skin was pale, greasy and sickly. He was a man of obsessions, stress and loss that was apparent by his appearance.

He had a pack a day habit with six plus a day coffee addiction.

They had taken away both, so he was jittery and irritable. Unsurprisingly he looked older than he was, and his hair had turned not long ago from red to white.

His staff had forced him on this nature hike due to his lack of sleeping and mood swings. He had protested but the Black had ordered him to due this. He had used to like nature or at least he tolerated it because of he liked it. He loved bird watching memorized all of them and with a glance could name them. He was smart like his mother but both of them were gone now. There was nothing left but work.

The doctor nor the men heard the object as it slammed into the ground not far from them. It tossed them to the dirt as it left a crater.

The sarge yelled "On your feet men." The soldiers got up and got their assault rifles. The sergeant got on the radio "Command we had an incoming over…" He listened intently. "Mauve you stay with the doctor we're going to look at it."

The doctor heard what was being said while he was clutching his heart. As it would seem like he was almost having a panic attack. He wished to bawk at their stupidity, but the words never left his mouth.

The men disappeared into the trees approaching the pod. At first there was silence then there were screams and gunfire. There was a mishmash of voices and bloodcurdling screaming between the gunfire "There! Kami! Fuck!" then it was all of a sudden silent all of which didn't help the doctor's anxiety nor the anxiety young man next to him.

"Sarge!?" Mauve called out loudly into the tree with the dust and received no reply. The young man was trembling as he moved forward his weapon was raised towards the tree line.

Out of the tree line in a flash came the young Saiyan girl blood covered not that it was hers. She lunged towards the soldier how opened fired, but the bullets merely bounced off her.

She tackled him and he gave a screech as she clawed at tore into him. He struggled as her teeth came to his throat and she bite into it. He stopped and she tore of a chunk practically decapitating him. Blood caked her as the feral girl began to eat the young corpse.

The doctor who was at first feeling like he was have a heart attack felt so very calm as he saw death and she saw him. Feral girl must have noticed the eyes on her and looked at him. She noticed he didn't have a weapon, nor did he look very appetizing. She went back to eating as the doctor watched.

He watched thinking he should be disgusted but instead he was fascinated by the palm haired creature. His mind having gone from panic to taking notes. This girl he guessed looked human but had a tail, was strong then trained grown men and was bullet proof apparently.

She was acting feral, but he had seen into her eyes. There was intelligence there he was sure of.

She was going through Mauve's corpse quickly. He knew that he might be on the menu next but curiosity and a simple guess that he wouldn't be able to run fast enough kept him where he was. He was mesmerized by the power on display, he had stars in his eyes.

She either had her fill or grew tired of the man watching her and looked at him again questioningly.

He thought out loud at first "So you are more than just an animal aren't you."

She didn't respond, and he started to talk to her.

"Your beautiful you know. So much power and yet so small, but I bet you grow bigger. But why are you here alone?" She growled at him. He pulled away a bit. "Sorry no offense. I'm here alone too you see. Everyone who I cared about is gone. Is that the case for you?"

She shrugged. "What kind of monsters sends a beauty like you to a world like this by yourself? I tell you idiots would only do that. I'd never leave a kid like you alone, your way too special for that."

She tilted her head. "I lost someone…well two. Maybe you lost the same? If you want, you could come with me? Then we don't have to be alone anymore." He had said lastly with sort of desperate smile.

She looked at him. He could practically see gears turning in her head. She clearly understood what he was saying and was thinking about it. Her tail that had been aggressively jumping back and forth was now moving far more slowly. It was now waving and allowing itself to curl up a bit. She looked less tense and went back to eating. The doctor made a guess that this was all a positive development.

Slowly making sure to have no sudden movements he got to his feet and began to itch his way over to the young girl. He was encouraged by her lack of growling or aggressive stances. His palms were opened showing her them as he approached her as if she was a wild animal.

"I know we're not related Faulien but if and when you want, I suppose you could call me your Grandpa. I old enough I think for that to be the case." He said as he came to her.

She looked at him. She sniffed his finger then gave in a lick. She jumped into his arms knocking him to the ground. The good doctor stopped himself from panicking for he figured that would get him killed. She sniffed him more.

The doctor now had blood all over him and it didn't faze him. He could now feel the armor she was wearing. He was sure it was like no material on Earth. It was clearly body armor but for someone that an assault rifle round was less than a mosquito bite meant it had to be tough stuff and worth examining.

He felt her tail curl around his right arm as she put her head into his chest and purred like a cat. This all told him that she must have decided to trust him. A mad look came over his face as he seemed on the verge of a mad evil laugh. "My name is Doctor Heisenberg Gero, child can you tell me your name?"

She spoke with a voice simply of little girl it was surprising timid sounding "Kakara, Grandpa."

Gero "My little Kakara I have a feeling that this is the begin of something wonderful. You're special, my girl. You're going to help me change this tiny little world and make it greater. We're going to make it purer. No one else on this planet can stop us you see. We're going to take over the world then maybe more."

He finally gave off a mad crazed laugh as more soldiers arrived to see the slaughter. In the woods near the pod body parts were scattered around with entrails hanging from some tree limbs. The world didn't know it yet, but it should have been trembling.

* * *

**Many years later…**

Raditz awoke from stasis as his pod made its way to Earth. He groaned as he looked at the screen rubbing his eyes. Vegeta had told him about the latest job and the fact they needed another Saiyan.

Vegeta's brother was out of the question, that Turles guy was out there but was on his own and didn't take orders. Vegeta though seem sure that there was more and then Raditz remember his sister and that message from his father.

Vegeta had been acting weird ever since some sort of encounter he had, had. Nappa wasn't too specific but there was something about a blue haired woman.

His pod entered Earth's atmosphere and landed in some farming fields. He emerged from the pod. His hair was practically to his legs. He had some scars and his muscles were quite prominent. He was tall but not Nappa tall merely above average. His tail was firmly around his waist it almost looked like a belt.

Raditz sighed "Okay." He emerged from the crater. He wasn't far from what appeared to be a billboard. He thought to himself how weak the gravity was on this planet.

He saw an armored truck pull up and two people emerged from it they were armored clad in what appeared to be the same material as his armor but thicker and apart of some sort power armor. The men were in black armor that looked out of both the past and future.

Painted on their lefts were red bands. On the bands were black letters one was K, in between a familiar looking handled trident symbol, then R all in a white circle around them separating the red from the black letters. On the right side of their helmets was what appeared to be a shiny chrome skull painted on and underneath in white was two letters MO.

Raditz tapped his scouter and they came up and twenty five to thirty. "You people are pathetic. No wonder why you need skulls and scary looking armor. An infant could kill you. My sister must be dead if you whelps are still alive." He spat out in disdain.

The soldiers were on fazed the right one said "Citizen you are in the middle of an active counterterrorism operation and a meteor just landed nearby. You are to put your hands up in the name of the 'Civil Protection Act' and accompany us for processing. You have thirty seconds to comply before we use lethal force. Do you understand?"

Raditz looked on the verge of laugher as he understood that the loud robotic voice coming from the man wasn't his own voice but a modulator. It was both adorably and hilarious how hard they were trying to frighten him.

Raditz began to laugh and one raise his hand. In the center of the palm was a glowing disk that fired a ball of energy right at Raditz. Raditz knocked away the blast with his tail which really stung but for some reason that was his first instinct.

Raditz smile and cruel joy left him replaced by an angry grimace "That burned my tail. I get it. You losers have toys instead of real power. Let me demonstrate to you two the difference."

He notices though the air had gone out of the stormtroopers. Their glowing red eye holes were focused on Raditz's tail. Their legs smashed together, and they raised their hands upward. They were trembling with fear as they shouted "Sieg Heil!"

The right one. "We're very, very sorry Empress that we didn't recognized in that disguise. Please forgive us!" They were begging which sounded good but for some reason they thought he was a she.

Left one "We should have known after all you look like her."

Raditz grew curious and his ears perked up "I look like her? Who is this Empress?" One of the troopers pointed at the billboard now a little confused.

Raditz onyx eyes looked and saw her on that billboard. She looked a great deal like father. She looked tall and was well endowed in the chest department. She was wearing all black armor. It looked Saiyan like but with additions, even with her armor hiding some of it he could tell she had the muscle tone of a Saiyan along with the tail of one. The grin on her face was that of a predator's.

The tag line next to her was 'Earth is ours. Obey. The Empire will last a thousand years." It had her name which was Kakara Gero. Below her to the side was an image of men in power armor like them. Workers, an old man with a droopy mustache standing next to her. He was putting his hand on her shoulder.

Raditz forgot his pain as he was a bit puzzled "Oh? Seems my sweet sister decided not to carry out her orders she merely greatly reinterpreted them. Okay so what am I to you people?"

Right one "Our god."

Raditz eyes went wider as he absorbed that detail. The men took off their helmets and Raditz got a good look at them. One had brown hair the other blonde. "Well damn. You people look like Saiyans despite the different colors."

He sniffed the air. "Hell, you even smell pretty similar."

His scouter went off telling him that five large power levels were coming his way. He broke a sweat as four were stronger then him. He braced himself as the five landed. In lead was his sister looking much like she did in the billboard. She was nearly his size.

The only one to her left was a green man. He was wearing a turban, a cape, a purple shirt-pants and brown moccasins. He had pointed ears, sharp teeth, long fingernails and a cruel look on his face. He was his sister's height and in the center of his shirt was a symbol that meant 'demon'.

To her right closest to her was a bald three eyed man wearing a conical straw hat. His robes wear green and yellow with the emblem of the crane on its front. On his face was a scar and it was not the only one that Raditz gathered he had. His eyes were beady. His face cold. He put simply had the look of an assassin.

Next to him was a small weird clown looking creature. He had what looked like painted white skin and red painted cheeks. He had large odd eyes and he was wearing the same thing that three-eyes was wearing, except he had on a puff ball hat.

Lastly, he saw a woman that got his attention. She had hair that was so dark green that it was almost black in two big loops, onyx eyes and muscles. She almost looked like Saiyan and she smelled pretty good too. She was wearing green and yellow gi too but a far more revealing version of it. It was dress and it gave him a good look at her shoulders and cleavage. She looked quite might irritated that he was apparently checking her out.

He broke his focus back to his sister who was looking at him curiously "Well hello sister. I see that you've made yourself at home on this planet."

Kakara tilted her head "Sister?" She had a breathy voice.

Raditz nodded "Yes. You're my sister. We met before though I don't know if you'd remember. Unfortunately, I forgot about you, but a job came about that we might need your help with."

Kakara "We- There are more Saiyans?" she asked in confusion/curiosity.

"Yes there are. My companions the Crown Prince Vegeta and Nappa an elite first class Saiyan. We all survived the destruction of our Planet too."

Kakara "So we still have a Prince. No I'm not going anywhere brother, but how about you stay here? Provided Frieza hadn't tracked you here?"

"The Prince told me to turn off all the trackers."

"Good. This Prince sounds like he might actual have brains."

"What about the green man and the humans?" He asked while looking at them

"Well you have companions, they're mine companions. You should tell yours to come to Earth."

Raditz reluctantly hissed out at her. "But our mission!"

"What from Frieza? He's our enemy. The universe is ours not his. I've not made this planet into a war machine for nothing. I sense the hand a fate at work. Tell your comrades to come here and I promise you I have a plan for them. I'm sure brother that you'll like it I can already tell you like one thing you like."

Raditz knew what she was alluding to and raised and eyebrow in response before slowly saying. "Well I suppose if its good enough for Vegeta."

Kakara moved her head forward in curiosity, "You've ran into Earthlings before?"

"Not me the Prince. He ran into some blue haired woman from Earth. I guess you've advanced these people enough for them to go out into space."

A dark evil smile quirked Kakara lips as she asked, "My I ask where she is along with her friends?"

"I'm not sure. She escaped Vegeta or something. He'd probably know more."

"Good I'm been looking for her and her friends for quite some time."

"Well I'm sure we can help find them."

"I'm sure you can…Good now I'll show you the gravity chamber in my palace."

* * *

The sky above the scar faced former bandit was a greyish color. The planet that they were on was cold. He could see his breath and hear the crunch of the snow under his feet. His black hair was under his hood. His mouth covered by a Balaclava. His eyes were black and looking out into the distance.

He could see a ruins of a city out into the distance. It was snow covered, stark and empty. The people how lived on this planet were long since dead. Wiped out by the same kind of monster he gathered that now ruled his planet.

He turned from the vision of ruin.

"Plenty of water Mai, but not much food." He said to the very much cover up Captain.

Mai blue eyes were standing bright out in this bleakness. Despite what she lost she'd shown no sign of slowing down. She had fell in love with that man who was now died. But then again, there was a lot of that sort of thing going around.

"As the computer said." Mai said.

"Launch said she'd be back before sundown. She had some issues she wanted to take out on some inanimate objects." Yamcha said.

"I managed to get your boy to bed. It was as about as easy as it normally is."

Yamcha smiled sadly at her, "Yeah he's like mother and grandfather stubborn as an Ox."

"Yeah I'm not worried about him I'm worried about her…I tried to comfort her, but I don't think she wanted to talk to me."

Yamcha sighed tiredly, "To think I'm her only option… I'll talk to her."

The two walked over the ship. The black and blue Capsule Corps labeled ship had been their home for years and was probably going to be their home for years more. They entered and quickly got down to the normal clothing. Yamcha was in his turtle Gi.

Mai in military trench coats and combat boots.

Mai headed off to the cockpit while Yamcha went to find Bulma. He went to her door and lightly tapped at the door. He could hear her sobbing and between the sobs she said weakly "Come in."

He opened the door. The room was dark, but he easily found her thanks to the noise and the sliver of light from the open door. She was on the floor. Food was all around her. He didn't dare turn on the lights he knew from experience that she hated to let anyone see her cry.

Yamcha trying to be as gentle as possible "Tough day."

Bulma sobbed/snarled at him, "Fuck you. I hate my life. Everyone dead and I'm useless."

Yamcha expected that response. "Yeah…Tough day." He came over and sat across from her.

"I'm sorry your just…" She just cried more.

Yamcha waved her apology off, "Don't apologize. I get it your feeling like shit. Besides your my go too for being yelled and cursed at, babe."

Bulma chuckled a bit between the sobs, "Stop making me laugh. I'm trying to feel miserable here."

Yamcha shrugged, "Yeah I get that, but I always liked it a hell of a lot more when you we're smiling instead crying. So, what was it this time, Yamchi remind you of Cheech? Old picture? Bad dream?"

"No, just everything damn it. My hormones are kicking my ass right now. I wish I was like Launch, then I could just blow things up."

"Now, now you're a scientist. You can blow things up without superpowers."

"Yeah I can…Stop being so damn nice to me!"

Yamcha shook his head, "Yeah no. Sorry you've got me on nice guy mode until you calm down. Did he kick?"

"No. He's quiet at times like this. He's a fighter but not when I'm like this. Stop making lose my train of thought."

Yamcha chuckled jokingly, "So my evil plan is working."

"You know when your trying be my friend and make me laugh like this, I can't remember why this didn't work."

"Well I guess for starters I wasn't the Prince you were looking for."

Bulma hissed in anger, "And look how that turned out."

"Oh come on you're about to become a single mother, who's on the run from an evil fascist government, while wandering about in the uncertain of space. The world is your oyster just take it from… you know another single parent. Hey, you're at least not a widow."

Bulma hiccupped, "Your right your life does suck more than mine."

Yamcha sighed he fake insult. "Words hurt you know."

"I've said far worse."

"I remember. It's kind of why we both ended up having other people's kids."

Bulma sniffed as he could hear her calm down. Her breath was now far less erratic. "They're all gone."

Yamcha holding now back his own tears "Physical, we still remember them. We're the hope of a people…boy aren't they going to be disappointed."

Bulma snickered "Buyer beware…" She paused for a moment and became far more serious. "I want you to be his daddy." She said pointing at her stomach.

Yamcha though his face was in the dark was shocked. Very unsure he asked, "What?! Now? _Seriously_?"

"I want to be able to say to him this is your dad. I'm not saying I want to get back together but I want to be able to show him someone. Not give him a story about who his real dad is. I need a guy alright with a face. You're a good dad. I know I'm asking way too much of you but…What else do I tell him." (In a voice.) "Sorry kid, your dad is a planet killing alien Prince that your mom spent a weekend with somewhat captive."

Yamcha nodded then sighed and finally smiled having thought it over "Yeah sounds good I'll do it."

Bulma sniffed probably crying some more, "You will?"

"Yeah, I will. Already got one…one more can't hurt. Your despite everything Bulma are my Kamidamn best friend and I'd be a real shitty friend if I didn't help you out here."

Bulma scrambled over to him and hugged him. He could feel how swollen her belly had gotten it only be a month or two more. He hugged her back. It was awkward but neither of them really cared.

Yamcha sniffed her his face was sour, "You smell terrible."

Bulma chuckled, "Yeah. I've been farting for two."

Yamcha smiled. "Figures. That being said you've never looked more beautiful."

Bulma pulled away, "I'm in the dark."

Yamcha nodded "Yeah." She punched him on the shoulder, and he yelped in response. "Geez you never could take a joke."

Bulma's arms folded and pouted, "You never had many funny things to say."

Yamcha laughed. "Then why were you laughing earlier."

Bulma spat back, "Hormones."

Yamcha quieting down. "That's your answer for everything now."

"It's my trump card and I'm using it."

"Let's hope that weird alien guy was right about this King Kai guy."

* * *

Vegeta was eating an alien beside a river next to forest. Before him was the smoking ruin of a people that he and Nappa had just exterminated. He was rather short for a Saiyan not that that mattered considering he was the strongest and besides his brother was shorter than him. Nappa landed right in front of him.

Vegeta interested, "Tell me have you found news yet on the woman."

Nappa shook his head but the old Saiyan looked happy "No, nothing about this Bulma but Raditz called with some interesting news."

"Oh, so the weakling found his weakling sister."

"Yes but she ain't so weak. Apparently, she's around my level." Nappa said.

Vegeta swallowed down some of the alien "Really?"

"Yes and it would appear that she has been busy. Instead of exterminating the Terrans she conquered them. She even has allies from them who are loyal. She even made a fleet of warships and wants us to come to her."

"Hmnh so the third class has brains and power that's new for them."

"Well my Prince times are changing. I know you're against this idea, but his sister is the last female alive."

Vegeta spat, "She's third class trash."

Nappa thought to himself but dared not say it out loud 'But the blue haired woman was an alien.' Instead he said. "Just something to think about. Its not like your brother is worthy of continuing the royal line."

Nappa had been worried about his Prince ever since they ran into that earthling woman. He had been trying to use the resources of the PTO (Planet Trade Organization) to find her.

"Believe me. I'm sure that this woman is weakling at heart. She didn't accomplish her first job. Father taught me that a true Saiyan should be ruthless, strong, cold, and viscous. I doubt I will see any of that in this woman. But we shall go as she does sound…interesting. I'm glad for a change that we're behind schedule if we were where we were supposed to be this might take year now it'll only be a month or so."

Nappa smirked, "I guess that vacation payed off."

"Yes that unplanned event worked out quite well I'd say."

* * *

The group of six lead by Kakara were flying to her palace. Raditz who was flying maybe a little too close Yurin got off his scouter.

"Sister that was Nappa. They'll be coming."

Kakara grinned, "Good then we can get everything ready. Tell me about this Prince brother."

Raditz asked in a puzzled tone, "You want me to tell you about Vegeta?"

"Yes…precisely. I want to know how he thinks. I want to know his attitude, his power level. His likes, dislikes."

Raditz still confused, "Well he's…this won't come back to him, right?"

Kakara "Absolutely not brother we're blood. I'd never betray you. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Well he's soon kamidamn arrogant. He's the strongest of us and rubs it in my face all the damn time. He's a fearless and smart fighter but still. He's bossy, aggressive and power hungry."

Kakara sighed her face was not visible too him but he could somehow tell that for some reason liked what he had just said "He sounds wonderful, a true warrior and a prince. Best yet he sounds easy as hell to manipulate."

Raditz questioned, "Manipulate?"

Piccolo chuckled. "You don't know your sister."

"Quite demon. Never you mind brother."

She looked downward and saw her men at work. They must have found one of their camps. Bombs were going off and gunfire was crackling. "Let's have some fun."

She went down to where the battle was going on. The others were far slower too follow. The place she landed was a base of the Resistance that was camouflaged not that it had helped.

The battle as it turned out was mostly over. Most of the Resistance had already been slaughtered. Blood and bodies were everywhere as her men like usual made a mess.

The commander upon seeing heiled along with his fellows "Empress this is an unexpected pleasure. If I had…"

Kakara interrupted him by holding a hand up, "I hadn't planned to be here." The other were moving far too slow for her.

"We're mopping up but there has been no sign of Dr. Briefs."

Kakara hissed, "Typical."

"We've only had one or two casualties the terrorist's weapons aren't very effective."

The man in the black armor continued to talk but Kakara attention was drawn else where as she sensed something. "Very good soldier. Carry on."

She began to walk towards what she sensed like she was following her nose. She was out in the open between build a bullet came at her head that she caught without looking and in a after thought flicked it back at the sniper killing the man. She continued on as she found a building and saw what she was looking for.

A small girl was in what looked like exercise equipment. Her hair was black. She could not see her eyes, but she heard her crying. The girl was clutch a dead body too which Kakara easily made the guess that was her father.

Kakara recognized the man I mean who could forget that perm and annoying shouting voice with the mustache. She looked to the side to see a dead MO death's trooper. His face mask was caved in by a punch and it sure a hell wasn't from 'stomach ache.'

The small girl sensed her and turned her head flashing her blue eyes at her. They were red from crying but the girl was getting ready to fight.

Kakara in her wolfish grin "Why are you crying about him? He was weak and was keeping you from more power."

The little girl's eyes were filled with rage.

"You can try it, if you want. I doubt you'll like the results. I can tell you have talent girly. I know you think you care about him but all he'd do is teach you weakness. Me on the other hand could teach you how-to blow-up cities. You see I'm a teacher of sorts. You see this is the end of your life but in the good way. On you don't have to be afraid. You've seen death it's taken something from you. I bet that makes you angry. Death is the only real god besides me. It'll take everything but you can control it at times by killing people. So, what do you say want me to teach you?"

The young girl hissed and charged her.

She was easily knocked to the concrete floor with a hard-painful thud. Kakara was over the three-year-old girl and pinning her to the ground. Kakara knees were on her legs and they were grinding the young legs into the floor. Kakara left hand held her hands while her right hand was on the young girl's throat.

Kakara "How disappointing…" Her right hand began to squeeze. The young girl thrashed around but couldn't move. Kakara looking into the young girls' eyes as she began to slowly tighten her grip. The young girl panted, she stopped struggling she hadn't the energy for it anymore. The young girl's eyes bulged. "Death is interesting to watch you see. I sometimes just ripped lips off my prey and watched them stager around. They beg, they plead, they yell and scream but, in the end, they always stop moving at a point. They thought they were something but, in the end, they were just lunch."

The young girl's eyes began to close. Kakara let held on then let go at the last possible second. She could feel her heart still beating. "Just a bit more pressure a second longer. Death always a heartbeat away. For the weak that is. What is dead may never die. You die here I'm to make something better. I'm sure you'll thank me for this later. You see I was alone once too but now I'm god you see. I learned that strength is the only thing that matters in this universe. You'll learn that lesson too. Tien will teach you first, then I'll teach you. But first we'll make this seem bad dream before this moment."

* * *

Everyone good and scared/horrified? Sorry about that Videl. Well I'm back. Next time we'll do the two movies before Vegeta arrives. I can't see your life going uphill anytime soon. I'd been thinking about remaking A Red Son, but instead I decided to go with a new story. Reviews please.


	2. Waiting For Prince Charming

With editing by baby-kitune9

* * *

Videl awoke in the morning. Her head was throbbed. She rubbed her eyes as she recalled her dream from last night. She had once again dreamed that she had a father. She had been in a different place other than the crane school some sort of base.

She shook off those thoughts as she quickly got into her crane gi. She made her way from the room across the dojo to Zen room where her master was mediated on a rock. He was perfectly balanced.

Master Tien was a harsh teacher though he liked mentioned how Shen and Tao had been far harsher. Videl was very scared of him. He was good with switch and his backhand. He seemed to like to bark orders at her.

She was far less scared of his friend even if he looked a little odd. At least he didn't scream or hit her, but he seemed rather cold.

Tien didn't bother to open his eyes as he spoke "You had the dreams, again didn't you?"

The young girl said as she slowly nodded. "Yes Master."

He sighed and coldly he stated, "You are an orphan girl. You _had_ no father. _No one_ wanted you, just like no one wanted me, Chaiotzu or our Empress."

His words stung her, but they felt right.

She wanted to cry but she knew that would get her hit. She was learning to hide her emotions. The more times she heard those words from him the more right they sounded. Her master was full of wisdom. She nodded again as those dreams seemed to fade away into nothing.

"Good. The first lesson is to remember you are on your own. Relying on others with hurt you or get you killed. Trust no one and love no one. Make your heart of steel and nothing can kill you. Love is a delusion that the weak manufacture to keep themselves weak. You must be strong; you must fill yourself with hate and rage. You must keep this fire burning but never let it take you over. One day you will have the privilege to kill for your god Empress who is the state. The state is her and Ribbonism they are the same parts of god, you shall service it, or you shall die in service to it."

The small girl had a determined look on her face. Her young mind had not realized had realized what had happened to it. "I will be strong master. I'm not weak, master. I _will_ be an assassin. I promise you."

* * *

It was a quite night in KRA/Imperial headquarters. Yurin's mistress had already gone to sleep of the night. Kakara had long since inspired the Yurin. Master Shen had been just as dismissive of Kakara as he had been to Yurin but Kakara had proven him wrong.

Yurin had been trying to keep up with her but it had been an impossible task, even with some magical knowledge backing her up. She knew she was an ally but Yurin knew that Empress like a challenge. Her kind was coming, and they were far stronger than any human.

Yurin didn't wish to be forgotten by her mistress.

So, she was training this night. She had been going at it all the harder trying to push herself in the Gravity Chamber. She knew Master Tien was doing the same. He was in the same boat as she was basically. Her Frenemy had been so moody since the Revolution had been a success.

Yurin knew why and it was kind of funny. He had actually fallen for that bipolar bimbo that was one of Roshi's students. He was supposed to be her Empress's prefect assassin but instead he was just a moody teenage as far as Yurin was concerned.

She was punching the air as the gravity shut off then turned back on as someone entered the chamber. She knew who it was. She was panting and sweating.

"Long hair I'd like to be left alone." She turned and look at Raditz who was in a modified Saiyan armor still black and gold but with shoulder wings that stuck to the shoulders with all the feature. He had ditched his scouter since he had been taught how to sense energy.

Raditz was not being very friendly with his eyes and he was practically drooling "I couldn't sleep. I figured some exercise could get me to sleep. Mind if I train with you?" He said trying to sound smooth, but it came off more creepy then anything.

Yurin growled at him. "Look creep I'm not interested so piss off!"

Raditz said with a slight blush. "I'm just looking to train nothing else."

Yurin grumbled to herself 'Yeah right.' Everything she did to get him to back off didn't work so she decided to try a new tactic. "Fine! I've been wanting to break your face for a while now anyways."

Raditz looked positively giddy as he came up to her and the two got in stance. His tail had left his waist and was now waiving around with interest. She knew it was a weak point but Kakara had long since over come that and she was teaching Raditz how to do the same. It wouldn't incapacitate him, but it would stun him and hurt him immensely.

"Let me guess you target is my tail?"

"It is a pretty big weakness."

"As much as I like the mental image of you grabbing my tail. You know that would hurt me a lot."

"Kind of why it's my target."

He was practically drooling. "Yeah you're quite the ruthless warrior aren't you."

She hissed "I'm going to rip your head off." She charged their fists meet and Raditz was pushed back. She was frothing with rage as she attacked going for Raditz's tail. Raditz was stronger than when he came here a week or two ago. He had taken to the training like a fish.

As she was taking shots at him many of whom hit, she asked with through her grinding teeth. "Why do you keep coming after me anyways?"

Raditz who was getting his ass kick but didn't really seem to mind. "What other then the fact that you want to kill me? The fact that you're a powerful cruel warrior with no mercy in you? The fact that your stronger than me? The fact you like to train all the time?"

She stopped after having launched him to the wall. "What? You like all those things?" She was genuinely confused.

Raditz chuckled as he coughed up a bit of blood. "Your used to humans being a human and all. They probably only like your looks and your men; I get the impression usually like their women weaker than them. I can see now why my sister hasn't found a worth mate yet from your men. Well I'm not human. You are a cold vicious warrior that will kill for fun if the mood strikes you. Your more then breasts and hips, no your fists, and a cruel stare. I have no wish to make you weaker but make you stronger. Tell me my warrior what do you want?"

Yurin had a blush on her face. She had made the assumption that this was the usual prevy nonsense she had gotten from other guys, but this was different. This guy was turned on by how strong she was.

She spat out quickly "If we did anything, I'd be in charge right?"

Raditz eyes were practically sparking and his grin was wide "Absolutely. You give orders I'll follow them."

She moved forward knowing this was a mistake but deciding to go through with it any ways. She was about to take off her clothes when she stopped and looked around.

Raditz switched quickly from lust mode to high alert mode "What is it?"

"We have intruders."

The door to the vault opened as a dead death trooper fell into the vault. His head had been sliced open and his bloody viscera and brains spilled out onto the floor.

Into the vault marched in four figures all four were oddly shaped. None of these creature/demons were human. Each had a different skin color. The tallest was a black blue, he was bulky with spiked armor. Next was a white hair silk wearing, dark blue green creature.

Also, a dark green, red eye and pointed eared demon. Finally, there was the lead demon who was very short. He was dressed in robes with a hood and he had a light green blue skin color.

"Finally, after all these years. I Garlic Jr. will claim the throne of god on this world. Nicky get the balls."

The white hair one that was Nicky went forward and pressed a button on the wall. A spot on the floor opened and out of the floor on pedestals came the dragon balls but only six of them.

Garlic Jr. laughed not realizing the fact that the Four-star ball wasn't there. The red eyed demon "Uhm Master we're missing a ball."

Garlic Jr. stopped laughing suddenly and looked with stunned frustration "Well, where is it?"

* * *

A sleeping black hair boy on a space far away from the Earth was clutching a four-star dragon ball that gave off a glint.

* * *

Yurin and Raditz arrived right behind them. She spoke "I believe it is with Yamchi if I were a betting woman. It was Chi-Chi's uncle Gohan's dragon ball. To prevent us having the complete set they took it. So, no wish for you. I'd imagine that's a problem considering you don't have a prayer."

Garlic Jr. rolled his eyes "Sansho take care of her."

The large demon raced forward only to find himself sliced in half by her hand. Raditz grinned "We still doing it after this because watching you kill people is only making want this more."

Yurin nodded her head "Yeah, but first we kill them."

Yurin and Raditz raised their hands and fired off two blasts that killed the last two henchmen leaving Garlic Jr. alone.

The small demon barked out "You rats! I'm the future god of this world and I…" Both Yurin and Raditz pointed their hands at him and fired. The small demon was trying to expand his size when he was vaporized by the two.

Behind the two came a man in a black trench coat, black hat with the laughing skull on it. He had large glasses, a sharp nose and a cruel face. His hair was blonde, and no doubt is eyes were blue. He was an MO officer. Behind him was a couple of squads of death's troopers.

The officer heiled to Yurin. "Heil Kakara."

The crane former student looked at them she heil back "Heil Kakara. Sorry, Captain we did your job for you… Maybe the regular army should be in charge of guarding things. Come on Raditz I believe you wanted to show me what you were capable of."

Raditz grinned and the two took off.

* * *

A young man was marching through a cave that had some light but mostly dark. His face was dirty and so were his clothes. He was not wearing a uniform just some normal clothes. His dirty face was long and a mask of depression. His brown hair was matted with sweat and grease. His eyes dull with only a spark of life in it.

He moved down until he found some drapes, he pushed them aside and found himself with his fellow Resistance fighters. It was motley crew of various different people. They had a lot of different backgrounds.

Some were here because of their race, some because of belief, some were here on choice, some because they in reality had no choice.

Everyone knew about the camps. The MO would show up and people would disappear. The world was now filled with symbols that they forced many of the people to wear because the Empire wished to mark out who it hated.

The young brown-haired man pushed past some of his friends to reach the blue haired scientist. Dr. Briefs was dressed in a dirty old military uniform from UNIT it was a dark green with a over coat but even still the doctor seemed cold. His eyes were a dull blue. His hair was snow white. His glasses had been broken having been patched together. His skin was greyish and sickly.

The young man saluted the old Doctor "Sir. We have news. We can confirm that two more Saiyans are coming."

The old doctor who had been sitting reclined backwards not in relaxation but more in a way to take a punch. The old doctor was strong the former absence minded professor had transformed into a leader over these last few years.

Dr. Briefs sighed taking in the information "I understand."

He turned and spoke to them all, "I know people that this sounds distressing, in fact it is. First one, then two, now four of them. We were always going to be outgunned, so this is no real change to the situation. We all must be ready for the long haul. We can only succeed when we work in the shadows."

"Now we must keep our heads low and our eyes on the prize. In the past brave men and women that were your ancestors fought against tyrants like her before and won. They sacrificed their lives and bodies to the alter of liberty and succeeded. No matter how long it takes we shall overcome her. We are going to keep the fight going and we are going to live."

The General took a long hard swig of his vodka.

His small blue beady eyes were closed as he did so. He was a muscular man one could tell even under all his coats and winter equipment. He was in an officer's grey coat even the hood that covered his slivery hair. He was cold the alcohol won't help in reality but he didn't care. He finished what was left of the bottle and tossed it onto the icy snow. He let out a loud burp and wiped his mouth.

"Another day in the she-wolfs army."

His second who was dress the same as him, but a man of ordinary size and muscle scolded him "General White its probably best that you not say those kind of things with M.O. around."

They were at the bottom of the world. In a freezing cold Antarctic day, with the sun up it was a balmy -20 degrees. Before them was a mountain of ice that held what, they had come searching for. In spitting distance for the two officers were two M.O. officers that behind in their black coats and red eye protection looked at them with suspicion.

White laughed he was probably half in the bag "Oh Beige. You worry too much."

He loudly spoke to the M.O. officers. "'She-wolf' is a term of endearment you fu-stiffs!"

He laughed some more and spoke again to his second. "See Beige I didn't even call them fuckers."

The put upon second "Sir just because your bitter about this doesn't mean…"

"BITTER! Why in the world would I be bitter? Would it be because instead of being apart of the massive rally to welcome out new friends. I'm stuck at the bottom of the world freezing my balls of. Because of these twats!"

"Sir that's very bitter."

"Your Kamidamn right it is! Just because the Empress likes old artifacts and ancient magically shit, we're here. We've been looking for a lost ark and a magic cup."

The second point off into the distance where off the edge of a cliff an old looking man was standing. The old man barely had any coats on him. His head had one large bump and he barely had any hair. He was balancing himself with a crane. His face was saggy. His skin was greyish. He was very old, but he wasn't freezing. No, he was still in this weather. He wasn't breathing but his eyes were open and somehow, he was alive.

"Sir I would fit the blame on him and our good Doctor."

"Aw yes him. That monster. Has he moved since the night?" Beige shook his head. "Figures. This all feels wrong."

"Dr. Gero seemed to trust him."

"Yeah but that's because Dr. Gero meet one of his idols. If that man is who he says he is then all of Dr. Gero work is based on what he and his buddy did a very long time ago. That doesn't look like a 120-year-old man. Hell, that's barely human."

"The test confirmed that he is Doctor Kochin. He did say he modified himself."

"Its unnatural and if the Doc was so interested why isn't he down here?" He paused then looked down to see his men guarding people as they worked.

"Okay so you were telling me how many 'workers' froze to death."

The workers were far less bundled up as the Imperial soldiers. Their clothes were a bright orange. They were using hand tools. Despite the size of the project the workers had been steadily cutting their way through to the target. They had made a massive ice cave towards what they had been told was the entrance to this structure.

The soldiers on the other hand had power armor. It was a white for artic with heating. The armor shielding all of their body.

Even through the ice one could get a glimpse of the structure. It was a deep dark black that seemed to absorb the light that touched it. It gave one an unnatural feel like the structure was looking back at you. It had odd shapes and curves, it would look metal one instant then it would look organic.

"Ten of them sir."

"I know that the M.O. wants these people dead- but really _freezing_ our workers to death just isn't very smart."

Beige shook his head "No sir that's not the problem. They were in the shelter they have been receiving adequate food, but they are still dropping dead."

"Explain!"

"Our boys keep catching them staring at the structure whatever it is. The ones that stare and slack off. The ones caught by our men well they just don't wake up. A few of our own men we've caught staring for too long and also seem to die in the night."

"Well tell them to stop staring at it. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. Are we close enough yet to blast our way in?"

"If the engineers were right then yes, we can."

"Good! Then let's do it! I'll call up the Empress while you get everything ready."

He yelled to the M.O. officer. "Prepare to be amazed as I get to talk to her, and you morons don't." He laughed as he went to his officer's cabin. Beige marched forward to get everything ready.

* * *

They all gathered at the base of the object the workers, the guards and the officers. They all stood in attention. The workers were shivering cold while the soldiers and officers were far better off.

On a podium White stood waiting for her majesty. White angry tapped the podium. The Parties/the world's TV channel was present with a reporter and camera crew. The head of public information (propaganda) Moff Voilet already decided to make this moment an event.

White smiled as his picture was taken then went back to frowning went the picture was done. White was asked by Beige who was behind him "When did the Empress say she was coming?"

"Black said she was training. She doesn't like being interrupted."

"Her brother and Yurin are coming instead."

As the two spoke Raditz and Yurin arrived. The two were dressed quite formally for a Crane student and a Saiyan.

White sighed "Fine good enough." He spoke loud to the crowd. "Now I will tell you all how this will benefit the Empire." Suddenly the remaining ice wall exploded and Kochin rushed towards the spot passed the group. The structure quickly scanned him then opened up letting him in.

White who was on the ground coughing, "I knew that creep had a few screws loose." He yelled to his men. "Go after the fool and bring the 'Workers' back to their shelters!"

A squad of men when to the door. Behind them was Yurin and Raditz. "What are you two doing?"

"My sister isn't here, and this seems interesting we're going to see what this is about. I assumed that you won't object considering what might be at stake."

"Well when you put it like that…sure go ahead."

The door scanned them and opened again. The humans and Saiyan entered. The door closed behind them. It was dark and somehow there was water. They were in a tunnel and at the end of it was a light. Yurin barked. "I'm in charged I actually have a rank."

"My warrior you haven't realized, I have no problem taking your orders."

Lead stormtrooper, "Your orders Mam?"

"We sweep this building find the doctor and return outside. We'll let someone else figure the rest out. Stay sharp we don't know what's here."

His voice was like nails on a chalk board over the intercom, "Welcome my friends welcome to the end."

Raditz sighed and said out loud to himself, "And here I thought you could trust mad scientists."

She said to him "Well the Grandfather of the state is a scientist," She spoke to the intercom. "Doctor you are a hero of the state. Your research and work are now mandatory learning material. The world has come to realize that you and your mentor were geniuses that advanced human knowledge."

"That might be so girly, but we have a master and Wheelo needs a new body. We instead to burn this world. Now come on in."

The group moved down the hall until they came to the end of the dark tunnel into the bright wide-open room. Above them was floating ball black like the rest of the structure.

Raditz and Yurin eyed them suspiciously when the danger was revealed. The ball all sprouted spikes and then came at them. Raditz and Yurin easily were dodged the attack the troopers not so much. They were skewered until their bodies were more pincushions rather than people.

The balls chased after Yurin and Raditz only to be vapored by the two of them.

Some of the troopers were still twitching as Kochin cackle came overhead "Oh that was amazing. You lot can fly and shoot energy without machines. I thought Roshi was the strongest, but I guess since your Great Dictator kill him, she must be the strongest. You will be prefect test subjects."

Out of the floor came a group of ten creepy and small looking creatures. They had blue bodies and red eyes. "Allow them to test you're might."

Raditz sneered "Saibamen? You sent different colored Saibamen to face us?"

One of them stepped forward and said, "We are bio-men."

She yelled, "Shut up nobody cares!"

The ten charged at the two of them. They easily blocked their attacks then went on the offensive. Yurin punched off one of their heads while Raditz kicked one in half. With ease the two warriors tore through the bio-men without much difficulty vaporizing the last couple of them.

"Well that was easy. I used too not be able to take on Saibamen like that. My sister has been so generous with me." He clenched his fists and looked at his arms.

"Its not over yet, look sharp."

Raditz looked at the mangled bloody bodies of the soldiers they twitched a bit but not for long "Aw yes like them."

"Well they should have known when to jump."

Kochin with shook in his voice "Wow I didn't think that you'd win that easily. Well come forward and meet a far more substantial challenge."

He grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"So, all of Saiyans like fighting this much?"

"Only the true Saiyans. Now please order me forward."

"Fine, let's go."

The two flew up the next tunnel until they came to another room. The next room was hard to describe. It looked a world in of itself. Dark blue in the sky hot pink light at the ground. All of seem very unnatural. The light was mist in the air. It came from no one place but everywhere.

"You know I've been to a lot of weird and evil places in my life on many different planets, but this place takes the cake."

"None of this looks of Earth and this place isn't that big."

"I guess it's bigger on the inside."

Three figures appeared out of the mist. They were odd creatures and unnatural. The lead one was huge and fat with bright yellow skin. He had not hands but three claws on each arm. He had pointed ears. His skin looked doughy and stretchy.

To his right was a bright pink skinned creature. He had a head of hair of bright red. He was large and muscular. The most human looking of the three. He gave off a cold chill.

To his left was a green creature. He was reptilian looking with dorsal fins down his back. He has a far more complete suit of armor then his comrades had. He gave off electricity

"Allow me to introduce my bio-warriors Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime. Now we'll see if your bodies might be worthy enough for Dr. Wheelo."

He grinned. "I'll take two if you want?"

"Screw you, I'm taking two. You take the balloon I'll take pinky and the lizard."

Raditz charged forward and punched as hard as he could into the yellow creature. The flesh of the creature was pushed back by the punch. It flesh-like gum-like skin snap back as it seemed unfazed. It gave a chuckled while Raditz said out loud "That doesn't seem right…" He was interrupted as the yellow creatures claws grabbed him by the head then tossed him away.

Meanwhile Yurin was on the defensive as green and pink were both on the attack. They were both a lot faster than the bio-men. The green one jumped back then manifested two whips of electricity. He appeared behind her the wrapped them around her while she wasn't looking.

She screamed out as she was electrified. She lost her stance the whips pulled away then the pink one blasted her with cold. She found ice beginning to cover her body she tried to move but found herself frozen in place.

Raditz got to his feet and was gritting his teeth in anger upon seeing a bit of his own blood as he saw Yurin getting frozen he yelled out, "Don't you touch her you bastards, she's mine!"

He pointed his right hand to the yellow creature then held it. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

A bright yellow jet of ki shot out of his hand that slammed into the yellow creature. It flesh began to stretch and stretch until it was a ridiculous distance from its starting point until it snapped. When it snapped the jet exploded and the creature was blow into a million pieces.

The pink creature stopped to look and, in the distraction, Yurin flexed her muscles and broke free. The creature turned its head and as she shouted out "DODON RAY!" A beam came from her index finger and his head exploded.

Yurin feel to the ground panting as Raditz came to her also panting. Raditz was bleeding a bit from his head. "Are you okay?"

She said between the pants, "Yeah sure I'm fine."

He chuckled a bit in response, "Liar."

"Yeah because you're in such great shape."

He lent her his hand and she used him to get to her feet. The green creature was standing watching growing angry until he finally looked ready to charge. He took a step forward but then his chest exploded as a very particular energy beam ripped through him.

Yurin and Raditz were shocked and looked to see the firer. On one of the platforms they saw Piccolo in his typical turban and cape with the demon emblem showing. Piccolo grinned and said, "You missed a spot."

He flew down landing right in front of them. "I sensed a great evil coming to life on that wasn't us. Something different seeking to eradicate life. I don't intend for my rule as overseer to come to an end this soon."

"Another one of you! Damn it I guess we'll have to deal with you all ourselves."

"I'm guessing he's the guy making us play this game of death?"

"Yes, Green man." He said bitterly.

"The Empress or more accurately her Grampa wants him alive if possible."

Raditz hissed, "I'd rather not. Look, I'll kill him. I'm blood she'll forgive me."

Piccolo grinned at that. "Sure, whatever you say big hair."

The three took off with Piccolo in the lead heading up to level three. They came to level three. It was a dark room that only had them illuminated. They heard laughter as Kochin was lite up. "Allow me to introduce the man that first came in-contact with this brilliant god that we now reside in, Dr. Wheelo!"

The light showed an enormous brain in a jar of sort connected to an outline of a exoskeleton in the wall. The thing was grotesque enough that he earned a gagy sort of gasp from both Yurin and Raditz with Piccolo not chiming in.

"See the fusion of him to our master!"

"Yuck now I'm sure I want them dead. I don't want my new Grampa getting ideas."

"I'll right I've seen enough." Piccolo point his finger at the abomination and fired his special beam cannon. The energy came at the brain but was deflected by the energy field of Wheelo or the structure.

A red circle came at Piccolo feet and a red energy surrounded the demon prince. He screamed out as the energy attacked him and the structures tendril came up looking to penetrate into him. Yurin tried to break the attack by punching into to energy but was zapped away in the attempt. Raditz pointed his hand at Kochin and fired at him only for it to be deflected away.

Kochin grinned. "Fool this is our master world. You belong to him now. This world is his and then the universe."

Above them there was an explosion that ripped open the ceiling letting the cold artic air and four figures. Out of the dust first came Kakara. She was in her black Saiyan-Gero armor with red highlights. On her back was a black cape with a red handled trident in a white circle The reverse of the flag.

On her face was her usually wolfish grin.

To her left was Tien in his crane school gi and Chiaotzu both dressed the same as when Raditz showed up. The last of four figures was Videl in her crane gi. She had her war face on. She looked a bit older as no doubt her extreme training was erasing her childlike demeanor.

The Empress of the world chuckled then did a patronizing slow clap, "What I interesting imagination that you have their Doctor, but I would like to correct you on a few things." She pointed at Piccolo, Yurin and Raditz. "Those are mine. I own them not your master."

She stomped her foot so hard that the world trembled a bit. "This planet is mine. I own it by right of conquest and popular demand," She threw out her arms. "THIS UNIVERSE IS MINE! I will take it from Frieza and anyone else damned stupid enough to get in my way. _DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS?!_"

Kochin looked cowed he began to sputter some words as he did Kakara cupped her hands then fired a Kamehameha at him. The jet easily broke through the shields and then vaporized Doctor Kochin. The beam easily bursting through to outside world exploding taking a mountain of ice with it.

Dr. Wheelo gave a pained shriek and his robotic body began to burst through the walls. Kakara as Wheelo was glowing with power asked her brother "Do you have control brother?"

He stuttered out, "W-What?"

She repeated, "Do you have control?" He merely stated at her blankly. She rolled her eyes. "Idiot, just look away." He obliged.

She shot at the ceiling with one hand and with the other she tore off her cape tossing it to Tien who caught it. Tien and the others jumped away as she looked up instead of the sun, she saw the rays of the fake moon which she had created.

In an instant the transformation began. Her eyes went white as she expanded. Her freed tail pulsed with blood. Fur began to cover her exposed face and neck. Wheelo fired at her and it exploded but out the dust she emerged undamaged still growing. She was soon Kaiju sized as she let out a bloodcurdling roar that made the planet quake.

She with one hand she grabbed Dr. Wheelo. The size different made the big exoskeleton look a merely toy in her hand. She stomped down and began to destroy the structure as her vassals had taken flight.

She held up her captive to her face. Chuckling she asked in her now booming voice, "Tell me will your master save you?" He gave no response but robotic grunts.

"I thought not." She crushed it like a bug in her hand then through the remains a gooey metallic mess into the air and fired a blast from her mouth vaporizing it.

She laughed "Ha! There's nothing like overkill." She looked at Tien.

"Tell the General to have his slaves…labor force I mean pick up the rubble for examination. Its alive and oblivious can manipulate minds so after their done shoot anyone exposed to it for too long. I'll let my Grampa figure out the protocols with examining it."

Tien hieled and set about making her will known. She turned to the closed eyed Raditz. "Brother follow me out into the ice, then look at the moon. I never get enough practice in this form. I want some because I image you three have gotten plenty of practice. Everything should be ready when the Prince comes."

* * *

So, no Bulma's group but I promise next chapter they'll show up. Next Chapter the Prince arrives in fact three princes will be arriving next episode. Reviews please.


	3. Our Beloved Prince

With editing by baby-kitsune-9

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes as the stasis wore off in his pod. His dreams had all been about the blue haired woman this Bulma. Somehow that woman was infecting his dreams. He had to begun to wonder if she was a witch because he felt himself under a spell. He stretched his neck as Nappa contacted him "Prince what do you think the reception is going to be like?"

"I don't know. Probably a few half-starved peasants. The weakling third class woman bending her knee."

There was a bit of a static then a man's voice came on "Greetings and salutations. My name is Grand Admiral Blue. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Earth. General Silver will be waiting for you below we you land to take you to the palace after your parade. Please don't change course we already knew where you were going to land. And may I say again, welcome to Earth." Both Vegeta and Nappa looked shocked.

The two entered the atmosphere and landed but not with the thud and crash that they anticipated. Instead they landed softly like at one of Frieza's bases. Vegeta exited his pod and was stunned at what he saw before him.

What he saw upon landing was nothing like what they had imagined. Indeed landed on a pad designed to take absorb the impact of a pod landing but that was the least on his mind. Not far from them mostly surrounding the landing spot were stands absolutely filled with people. There were men and women all dress quite formally in near uniform suits and dress. Each and every one was of them were all standing at attention. Upon seeing Vegeta they all began to cheer _loudly_.

Which was almost odd. As if it were routine and had been practiced.

Below the stands closer to them was camera crews and M.O. men in their armor heiling them. Pictures were being taking and camera recording. Above the stands were banners with handled trident in black in a circle of white with a field of blood red.

In the sky above was some blimps that all said "Welcome Our Beloved Prince" in bold black on screens. Confetti was falling downwards as through the noise he could here what the crowd were saying "Welcome our beloved prince."

Vegeta went in that instance from shocked to an electrified grin as his ego at once seemed satisfied. The very proud Prince was lost in this moment. All the respect that he demanded in his life was being given right now without order.

Vegeta only seemed to snap out of it when he heard Nappa's voice, "My prince can you hear me?" Nappa had asked much louder and Vegeta realized that it hadn't been the first Nappa had asked.

"Yes, I can hear you. What is it?" Vegeta snapped he hated having been taken out of that moment and hated that, that moment had taken him.

Nappa point to two figures approaching a black uniformed man with red hair under his officer's cap which had a laughing skull on it. Next to him was a very skimpily dressed blue haired woman with a big smile on her face. She was holding a bouquet of blue flowers.

The people silenced the moment he raised his right black gloved hand. Vegeta and Nappa approached the two as it was quiet.

The General heiled Vegeta "Greetings our beloved prince. I welcome you to now named city of Vegeta, formerly called East City. My name my Prince is General Silver of the Empress's Moral Order. The Empress of the New Saiyan Empire and the people of Earth which are her citizens formally welcome you. The Empress will greet you in her Palace. But first we will take you through the city and give you the welcome that your eminence deserves and allow the people the chance to see you. With me is Secretary of non-Party civil education Maron holding a bouquet from the citizens of your city in thanks of your presence," Maron bowed and Silver march forward lowering his hand and holding it out. "Welcome our prince. I believe you will like it on Earth."

Vegeta took less than a second to grab hold of the man's hand and began to shake it. On que the crowd erupted in cheering. They shouted. "Prince!" repeatedly as they heiled.

Nappa and Maron's eyes locked. She blushed as he smiled at her. He said out loud as Vegeta was still looking at the people "Hey, Vegeta I think I'll like it here."

Vegeta still looking around absorbing the cheering, "I think Nappa we're both going to like it here."

Vegeta and Nappa were led onto a float by Silver. Nappa and Marron got quite close to one another. They chatted with each other.

She giggled and wrapped her arm around Nappa's left arm. "You know I always liked bald men with muscles." She said in her airhead voice.

He chuckled with a blush on his face, "You don't say." His tail had escaped his waist and was soon wrapped around her waist. "Sorry about that. Tails you see have a mind of their own."

She gripped the bouquet with her forearm and her fingers lightly rubbed his tail. A purr escaped his mouth as he seemed quite aroused by her actions. She in a deeper voice said to him, "It's okay I like the way it feels."

Vegeta ignored this very public display he was far more interesting in the marching band of uniformed men in front of them. Silver gave the signal and they began to march and play. The songs they began to play were of course alien to Vegeta's ears, but they all sounded triumphant.

The float began to move as they came onto a street. "Tell me Silver how did you know where were we going to land?"

"My Prince, sensors picked you up before you entered the solar system. We calculated where you were going to land. We simply needed to tear down a block or two of city to make your welcome possible."

Smirking he said, "That's a lot of work that you did for me."

"Not all my Prince. Your lordship deserves a welcome equal to your station. The Empress person oversaw this welcome. We even used what we understood was the primary color of your house after all, I've been told you like it a lot. However, it would seem that General Nappa is enjoy our gifts at the moment." He said merely giving a glance at Nappa and Maron.

Vegeta gave a quick glance at this display then gave a glare at Silver. His happy mood soured a bit a he sensed that the General was eluding to something then it occurred to him he was talking about Bulma. Raditz must have been telling his sister about everything.

Before Vegeta could think deeper about this possible treason he was awe struck. The float emerged onto a main street and thousands if not millions of people were present. The crowds were being held back by chains of arm locked police and soldiers from the center of the road but behind them was an ocean of people.

Out of each window there was people poking their head and bodies out of them next to NSE (New Saiyan Empire) flags. The majority of the crowd were heiling, cheering and shouting. It was not the truly well-organized machine that was the landing.

There were stars in Vegeta's eyes as he saw and felt this. It was like a euphoric drug was coursing through his veins. It felt as though he finally felt like the monarch his birthright told him he should be. All the respect and love that he was owed was here.

He was a _King_ if not more in his mind in this moment.

He gave them a wave and they roar and howled in jubilee. He waved some more consumed by the love of the crowd. On his face was something that he never had a true smile.

Maron tossed the bouquet into the crowd Nappa and her began to suck face to the joy of the crowd. Coming down was confetti as this happened. Vegeta raised his hand up and heiled.

Silver came up to Vegeta and whispered into his ear "My King, you have had power all your life. So, how does it feel to be the King your father always intended you to be?"

Vegeta still absorbed in the moment with stars in his eyes, "I feel complete."

* * *

Hours felt like minutes as the spectacle never wore off for Vegeta. They went down many streets but finally they made it to the hovercraft. The group was taking to after a time to Kakara's palace.

It was under construction, but it was a massive thing. On of the largest structures that Vegeta had ever seen. It was decorated with gold, silver, platinum and gems. It had murals depicting her battles and triumphs.

They landed next to the finished part on a landing pad and were led into the massive doors to the massive throne room. There was a crowd of uniformed men and women. They were Generals, Admirals and Party bureaucrats all standing and heiling. There were more camera crews.

Banners decorated the ceiling. Red flower petals covered the floor. Loud orchestra music filled the hall. The air was ecstatic with joy.

Looked at the end of the hall were the throne was. He saw Raditz smiling next to a rather ill looking woman that he had his tail wrap around. He was wearing an armor more like he had seen the humans wearing. There was a Namekian wearing a cape and turban with a demon symbol on his shirt. A three eyed man, a clown thing and a small girl. All were merely at the bottom of the steps that led to the thrones.

There were two thrones one in the center one more off the right but connected. It was a massive thing made of twisted metal of war. The throne had a redish tint to in spots that gave it the appearance of looking like a river of blood was flowing down from the seat. It looked a throne of blood.

In the central seat he saw her. Her armor was white primarily and gold secondary. Bloods rubies were the pins that kept the cape of snow white to her back.

For a third class she looked regal to Vegeta. On her face was a wolfish grin that made her look a predator. She was strong he could tell. Just by looking at her he could tell that she was a warrior a killer. She was violence and brutality. She was cruel, ruthless and this had been all a show to impress him.

He enjoyed her gaze it was deep and piercing. She may have been grinning, but it was revealing nothing. She had the look of a Queen.

Vegeta and the others came forward and she rose to greet him the music stopped. "My Prince I hope you have enjoyed my hospitality up to this point?" Her breathily voice made him want to purr.

"Certainly, Empress Kakara. I can safely say that I've never felt this welcome before in my entire life. Since your goal, I gather, was this- I would say that you've succeeded magnificently."

She gently shook her head, "No, my Prince my goal was to make you see that this is your new home. Did I succeed in that?"

Vegeta could feel a slight bit of tension it was like the crowd was worried about his answer he didn't hesitate. "My Majesty our world is gone. This planet is the new home of the Saiyan Race I so declare."

There was a cheer in the crowd. They clapped and said, 'Our Prince' a few times.

Kakara raised her hand again and there was silence. "My Prince I'm delighted to hear this. I came to this world a refugee and a third class. I now stand before you an Empress of this world. One might have cursed they're coming here at first, but I can assure you this place was a gift. It will be a gift to you too I promise you. I intend to make the Saiyan Race great again. Will you join me in my endeavor?"

"My Majesty I would not dream of saying no."

"Then My Prince would you accept my hand in marriage and gift?"

Not skipping a beat, "My Empress I thought you would never ask. Your beauty and power a magical to behold. You are truly worth of my royal person. May are two houses join and let worlds tremble for with our powers combined the universe shall not stand a chance."

"My Emperor, those are my thoughts exactly. Please except my gift as a symbol of our alliance, our bond as mates and lovers." A man came rushing up to Vegeta holding a trident made of solid gold adorned with diamonds and sapphires. Vegeta was handed it and took a raised it over his head after having examined it.

It was as tall as Vegeta was if not taller.

"With this an Emperor already born becomes a man. I will crush Frieza and rein over the universe. You all for your loyalty and devotion will be Kings and Queens of this universe. We shall crush our enemies and spill so much blood that we will be able water their fields with it. FIRE and BLOOD is Ours!" The crowd cried out 'Exterminate' again and again. In was strange it was robotic but also animalistic. Cold but no less blood thirsty.

Vegeta turned from them then looked to Kakara who offered him the seat next to her. Vegeta strolled up the steps came to the seat then turned. All the humiliation that he had suffered was washing away as he held her hand and the two sat down. All the slights were now just put in their place.

His race would no longer die but thrive. He would achieve Super Saiyan he was surer of this now then anything. He would have son and his father's line would continue.

He whispered to her, "You know the funny thing is I know you're playing me, but I don't think I care."

She whispered, "Right because you're not using me right now? We have dinner after this and tomorrow I'll show you a room that you can train a year in a day and a chamber that can increase gravity to train."

"I'd be very happy to see both those things, after tonight that is. Now I assume…"

She scoffed, "Only one man if he were truly interested could have had me. This planet is full of weaklings. Not that I hear that stops you in either category."

"I'm glad to hear you spit venom aside from this bull."

"If it looks good and sounds good then as far as they're concerned it's good. Just remember whose damn Empire this really is, and this arrangement will do nicely."

"I'm glad you hear you share my thoughts on love." He said the words but somehow, they felt hollow in his ears. Deep in the back of his mind asked a question 'I'm happy right?'

* * *

Dinner came. It was a massive dinning room. The table nearly spanned the length of the room. The table was ornate hand carved pained white with gold. The silverware was actually silver on the table. The plates all had the trident in black in the center with gold trimming on the edge of the plate. It was all laid out with precision.

Everyone was standing in front of their chairs waiting for Vegeta and Kakara. The two were in the center of the table across from one another.

To the right of Kakara was Dr. Gero Grandfather of the State, Prime Minister and Vice Party President Black, Grand Moff Copper Commander of the military, Moff Grey Head of the Navy, Moff Green Head of the Army and, Grand Admiral Blue with the uniforms of smaller distinctions.

To the left of her was Raditz Duke of the Western continent, Yurin Duchess of the Eastern continent, Master of the Crane school Tien, party member Chiaotzu, party member Videl, Moff Teal Head of the M.O., Moff Violet Head of Public Information the rest of lower distinctions.

To the right of Vegeta was the now Duke of the Islands Nappa, next to him was Maron the Secretary of non-party civil education, following her was General Hasky Head of Party Security, General White Head of the Arctic Division and the rest of lower distinctions.

To the left of Vegeta was Moff Aqua Head of Military Production, Dr. General Blond Head of the Eugenics Project, Dr. Colonel Lemon Church head of A.I development and his wife General Almond 'Tex' Church Head of the Marines, General Silver Head of Cultural Development and the rest of lower distinctions.

Kakara and Vegeta took their seats prompting everyone to take their seats. The attends served their meals, but no one ate as the Emperor and Empress weren't yet served.

"My Friends today has been the undoing of our enemies. I have found my Prince and my love, and he is now my Emperor ruling with me. We have bold and hard work ahead of us. We have a tyrant to kill, a race of our fellows to liberate and living room to secure. But that is head of us, and night is about celebration." She toasted with her glass of dark wine. "To Blood, Soil and Fire. Let our enemies trembling and may the next thousand years the handled trident fly."

They all agreed at took a swig. She signaled the waiters and they came out with her and his meal. It was a massive thing under cover it required five waiters to bring it to the table.

Kakara put her hand on the cover, "Allow me to introduce to you our meal for the evening…" She removed to lid tossing it to the staff "King Furry of Earth and his dutiful Prime Minister."

The dog had been skinned and his body roasted. The Prime Minister had an apple stuffed into his mouth. On their faces were a look of horror having no doubt been slowly been roasted alive.

"I had been saving them for a special occasion and today seemed most appropriate. I can a test to their freshness as they mere hours ago, were begging and pleading for their lives. I can't a test to how dog tastes, but I assure you my Emperor that the human is divine. They taste just like pigs if you've ever had them."

She ripped of the arm off and the King and tore off a big chunk getting blood on her white armor and her chin it ran down her in a stream. The meat was rare and very bloody. Vegeta dug into his Prime Minister. The others with their non-people meals dug in.

The Saiyans of course were not filled by the first ten courses but Kakara had planned this and they were all allowed to eat their fill.

At one point however Yurin grabbed her mouth and took off for the restroom to be followed by Raditz.

Vegeta not really caring asked "What's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant," Vegeta looked at her inquisitively. "Yes, it Raditz's evidently our race and the human species appear to be quite compatible. I'm going to be an Aunt. Does that bother you?"

Vegeta nervously moved around in his seat, "No. Not at all." Mentally he counted the months in his head and hated the results. She knew he gathered what he was thinking but wasn't going to say it out loud.

* * *

The dinner finished up with the night. Side by side Vegeta and Kakara walked up to her room having excused their guests. Raditz went off to his chambers with Yurin and Nappa his new chambers with Maron.

To the doors of Kakara's chambers the two walked upwards few guards trailing behind. Kakara turned to the guards "Unless Frieza himself is coming to the Earth. I don't want this door open. If it is then I will be angry. I'm sure you all know what happens when I'm angry."

With that Kakara opened the door to her chamber and the guards closed it after both had come in. The guards stood on their watch.

Her chambers were filled with the same sort of splendor that Vegeta had come to expect from her. The bedroom was the size of a house. Gold lining was everywhere. Rare artwork was on the walls. All of ancient times by the looks of it. The bed was the largest he had ever seen. It looked thick and sturdy.

It occurred to him that this room was made to take a bomb blast. He felt underneath a paneling of wood that there was steel.

He smelt on the air her sent then her heat. He had been getting whiffs of her all day since the first meeting. Her tail was now making it clear what she wanted. She smelled to him like all he believed he wanted. She smelt of blood and fire. He couldn't help but get hard.

"I assure you that I'll be better than Bulma. I've watched the humans, so I know enough about what to do." She said as she removed her cape and began to remove her blood-stained armor.

He rushed over to her and the two met in a bruising kiss as Vegeta had no wish to comment on what she had said.

With his hand he tore at his armor looking to remove it as soon as he was able. Their tongues clashed in as both fought for dominance. The two's hands then began to claw at one another once their armor was off.

Vegeta's tail wrapped around her leg and her tail wrapped around his tail squeezing it. Their fingernails tore into each other's back easily drawing blood. They were forced by the other to the bed as they continued to wrestle for dominance. Loudly they were grunting and snarling as they sounded like animals.

Vegeta pulled away from her mouth getting her under him then found her breast as he had gotten the under hand. He bites her nipple earning a moan from her as he then licked away. "Now you see your Emperor is in charge." He chuckled.

He went lower easily finding her folds and button. She moaned so loud it was close to a shout. Everything when white for her as she climaxed. He removed his head she was smeared all over his chin.

"Well look at that I drew first blood."

She growled. She grabbed hold of him and shoved him again the back of the bed and her head went south. At that Vegeta lost control. She wasn't there long but her tongue left an impression.

She pulled him down and mounted him. She said panting as she began to ride him, "Now you see that I'm in charge of this show."

* * *

Like the dinner there were many courses. There was little to no sleep that night. When the mourning came the two came to the Lookout where the others were waiting for them. Kakara was dressed in her usual black and red armor. Vegeta in his new blue and white Imperial armor.

The Lookout was far different from when Kami ran the place. The bright but mysterious place was now dark and dead. The trees were now rotting. Fog was above and seemed to come from the place. The light was dim. The white tiles were grey and stained they were polluted.

Piccolo was waiting with Kami in his bottle down his throat. The group gather around the demonic Namekian. "You have an only two days before it closes and traps you into it. One day equals a year. Only two can be in there at a time."

"Alright then first me and Vegeta. Yurin isn't here so I gather she doesn't feel up to this. So Nappa and Radtiz, Tien and Chiaotzu. Videl I figure we can just toss in for an hour or two later. She probably won't make a full day."

Piccolo led them through the halls to the Time Chamber and both she and Vegeta entered.

A day went by the other had left but came back as time was up. Slowly the door opened Vegeta came out first. His armor was marred and cracked. Raditz could tell that he had more then triple his power level. It wasn't really a shock considering how the guy trained.

The real shock came when his sister came out holding her child. She had a baby the first full blooded Saiyan or Saiyan born in twenty or more years. The boy had hair that was standing up but at an angle it wasn't quite a flame shape. However, one of the locks of his hair was coming down in his eyes. The baby was cubby with a tail. He had thick eyebrows. His hair and eyes were all onyx black. The babe gave him a dirty look but was soon interest in the green man and the Videl girl.

His sister was a lot stronger she had caught up to Vegeta and the two were now more or less even. She was also quite ragged it was of no concern.

She grinned, "Allow me to introduce to you your new Prince Vegeta 'Gohan' Gero. For some stupid reason he didn't like his first name and normally only responses to the middle name."

The Prince moved his hand out and looked to be trying to reach out to Piccolo much to the demon's annoyance. She put him down and he crawled over to Piccolo climbing up him. The babe's tail wrapping around his arm.

Piccolo growled, "Get your kid off me."

She laughed, "He seems to have taken a liking to you. You should be grateful. He's going to be Emperor of the Universe someday. He's going to be a conqueror. The only son of an ancient line of royalty."

* * *

**Meanwhile on that very same day**…

Yamcha was coming out of the ship. He was sweating and nervously twiddling his thumbs.

The sky above was purple, but the sun was shining down. This was a lush world. It was very reminiscent of Earth. They were in a forest clearing. The trees around them were the size of sequoias. This forest had been around for thousands of years based on their size.

To these trees a decade might seem a minute a century an hour. The lives of people were over in minutes to them. They had seen the passage of time the rise and fall of civilization without comment.

Such thoughts were not on Yamcha's mind as he saw Launch coming up. She was dressed as a turtle student like Yamcha. Orange and blue with Roshi's symbol on front and back. Her green hair had been cut short. It was only to her shoulders. When she had started training, she had apparently found some sort of peace between her two halves. But ever since their defeat she had been acting mostly like yellow instead of blue.

"Alright your turn daddy."

He asked concerned. "How is he?"

"Moody, acting like a brat or he was ten years or so older. He keeps wanting to fight me. He gets pissy when I go easy on him and pissy when I don't. He's Cheech's kid he's angry and determined to stay that way. How's she doing?"

"Little Trunks is almost ready to come out. Bulma already looks like she lost a fight. She's a little undecided whether or not she loves me or hates me. It depends on which Bulma I'm talking to. Like usually I never say the right thing at the right time. So, lets switch places you take the exorcist, I take four going on fourteen."

"Sounds good maybe the baby with be more rational and reasonable."

He laughed, "Are you kidding? This is going to be half Bulma half Prince with superpowers. This kid is probably going to make us wish for the days when it was like this."

Launch shook her head and spat on the ground, "Oh fuck your right, this shit only going to get worse." She laughed. The two took a moment to breath.

"Good luck sister."

"Same to you brother."

The two passed each other and gave each other a fist bump. Yamcha searching for his son's energy found him. Little Yamchi was crying Yamcha's curved sword was at his feet. He had been taking swings at a tree and had done some damage. He was on a stump of a sapling which was big enough for four people to sit on.

His black spiky hair almost looking like a wave most of it hanging over his head. His skin was like his mother's like porcelain. He was wearing a pretty good copy of the turtle gi that Bulma had made for him.

"Hey champ…"

He immediately stopped crying and looked at Yamcha with an attempted at anger by mostly sadness. His eyes were red, and his nose was leaking.

"You know it's okay to cry when your sad?"

"Mom was Queen that means I'm a Prince right and Prince's don't cry."

Yamcha came to him sitting right next to him "Prince's can cry like everyone else. Do you what me to tell you a story about your birth and your mother." Sniffing he nodded. "We had a very hard time deciding what to name you before we decided on Yamchi in fact your middle name was nearly you first name."

"So, I was nearly Gohan?"

"That's right. We decided on Yamchi because we thought that since you were half me and her you might as well have a name that reflected that, but it wasn't really our idea. You see your Auntie Bulma thought that one up like most of those inventions of hers because even though she's hard to handle at times she's smarter than well everyone. But don't ever tell her I said that, I'll never live with what I just said down. She'll edge it on my tombstone watch her do it."

"I'm not going to be forgotten right?"

He hugged him, "Absolutely not. Your new brother is going to take some attention but you're still the Prince of the Ox Kingdom. I'm not going to love you any less and the same with everyone else."

Yamchi calmed down and the two just sat their hugging for a time. Yamcha patted his head, "Would you like to see if your brother is here yet?" Yamchi nodded.

The two walked back to the ship. Launch met them and let them in to where Bulma was on a bed. She looked very worn out and the same was true with Mai her doctor/nurse. They had been up for hours. In Bulma hand swaddled minus the brown tail that was sticking out. A few locks of blue hair were sticking out of his head. His eyes were blue and staring at the two new figures.

The babe was eager to be held by Yamchi when it came time for him to hold the baby he jumped at the opportunity. The two were smiling as Trunks tail wrapped around his arm. "I'm your big brother."

* * *

Next time the Empire goes to war with Frieza. Reviews please.


	4. First Steps

With editing by baby-kitune9

* * *

The room looked like a large lecture hall. Lots of desks on a ring going upwards. Present was nearly the entirety of the Imperial high command. Grey uniforms in the majority Black uniforms in the minority.

They were standing as Kakara entered and they heiled, they yelled "Heil Kakara." Behind her was Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Yurin, Tien, and then Chiaotzu. In her arms was her babe. The baby looked at the group and yawned unimpressed by them. She heiled back to the them and then signaled for them to sit.

They sat with their hats off.

They were all in attentive with their backs up straight. Their eyes were blue, green, brown, yellow and grey. All of them were human. Since she had taken over there were only humans and soon there was only going be humans everywhere if everything went to plan.

The ceiling opened up and a hologram appeared of the milk way. There was thousands of stars and four times of that in planets in the galaxy. It was more then one could fathom aside from the kind of person who wanted to rule all of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is high time that we begin our manifest destiny. For far too long we have been stuck on the Earth's sphere. Our goals are far beyond just this world. Our revolution demands the liberation of this galaxy. Our need for 'living room' far beyond what this planet can provide. It is said that humanity began in a garden. We need more gardens so that we can grow more people. So that the race will never be extinguishable."

"In our way is Frieza, his brother and father along with all of those who follow them. Also, in our way is a democratic aligned group of planets but they come after Frieza and the PTO (Planet Trade Organization). To accomplish this task, we must eliminate the PTO. The power base of this group is based on planet selling and slavery. There are more slaves then there are humans. A majority of these slaves are hominids they are our kin. They are oppressed, they are and treated as cattle. They are also going to be rather useful. We might not have enough men to occupy the galaxy, but they do. We have other potential allies. Frieza has made many enemies."

"Groups with a vested interest in overthrowing the status quo. The Consortium, Mandalore, Revolutionaries, Planets paying protection and even a Saiyan that isn't with us who I guess kind of looks like a male version of me. All of these things we're going to use. Now a fool might just go up and challenge Frieza himself but we're no fools," She said rolling her eyes as Vegeta huffed. "One of the first rules of war is never attack were your enemy is strongest, attack where he is weakest. The planet Risa is a lush world home too a over a billion slaves. It is also home to a powerful coms facility that can reach far and wide. It is lightly guarded from what we know and clearly a soft target. We attack and deliver a message to the galaxy and inform them of the Revolution."

"Simultaneously we reach out to all of these allies and let them hear of our seriousness. The slaves will rise up. They'll be slaughter but it will cause chaos. It'll also be good because won't have to deal with as many of them when we're done. They will want promises to be kept after all. Frieza will not be aware of the Earth and we'll kept that way. We'll attack their soft spots, hit and run style with the goal make him rather cross. Once we've appropriately frustrated him, we'll then be able to manipulate where he'll go so, phase two can happen."

"What we're about to do will echo for over a thousand years. You'll be masters of worlds, quite wealthy and quite powerful when this is done. Moreover, you will have secured your race, your empire and your children's future. Do not disappoint me. If Frieza learns of Earth it might mean the extinction of your race so, do kill yourself instead of being captured. Valhalla awaits for warriors who die in my name. Now slaughter your enemies and show no mercy."

They stood up and roared in response earning a chuckle from the infant Prince as she stood to leave, the meeting was finally over.

* * *

Vegeta huffed as he sat awkwardly in his seat using his legs to push himself away from the console. He was wearing the royal version of his Imperial armor. He was still in his house colors as an opposed to KRA colors. He looked frustrated and irritated, so he just looked back to normal.

He was looking at his new wife across the table who was smiling her usual wolfish grin. Her arms folded. They were on the bridge of the Leviathan her flag ship. Between them was some holograms showing the fleet on their approach to the target.

"So, you're just going to pout and be angry?"

"You left our child with a Namekian and an abomination! Of course, I'm angry."

At that she got incensed "Don't call Eighter an abomination. He is coward and a traitor but not an abomination," Vegeta felt a cold chill in the air. This was a type of rage he was unfamiliar with from her. "Eighter is a friend from long ago. The only one that would play with me. He's coward and doesn't not value my ways of doing things but he's gentle. He would never harm a living thing. He would die to protect my child. And as for Piccolo, our boy likes the demon. He giggles around him. It was the only two that could control him. Our spawn can bend steel and burps ki."

"We should've taken him along."

"Please a meeting is one thing, but a warzone is another. At least let's get him walking before we bring him into the family business. He'll have plenty of chances to learn what it means to be Saiyan and an Emperor. Even when we're done there will be worlds to conquer and races to exterminate."

The admiral came up to her, "Thirty minutes your majesty and your excellency."

"Very good Blanco. Is there still no sign that we've been spotted?"

"Correct. Our scramblers have worked to perfection. They are blind to us. We've tracked all the ships in the area and have sent to intercept. No one will know until it is far too late."

"Very good continue with the operation," She focused back on Vegeta as Blanco turned. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"This plan is disgraceful. A true Saiyan would meet the enemy in the field and slaughter him personally. This sneaking around and intrigue is dishonorable."

She chuckled, "I suppose then you're a Super Saiyan and can right now go kill Frieza along with his family?" Vegeta growled in response. "That's what I thought. Tell me how many of our people are left compared to humanity? If by a stretch, we include your brother that's seven against about seven billion humans. Old tactics will not win the day. Humans are weak."

"All the predators on the planet are stronger than them but they are such good killers that they are an extinction event by themselves. An ant is tiny but put enough of them together and they can kill things that might as well be Godzilla too them. In short, they learned tactics. Our species took much longer to make tech then them. But them being small, weak and desperate makes them creative. Instead of being the obsessed with the one we need to be apart of the tribe. They'll never be as many Saiyans as there were, but we can make new ones."

She took out of her suit a senzu bean put it back then found a white queen chess piece and put it on the table. She moved it forward. "And best yet we get the first move."

* * *

On a lush topical world with the sun shining down on a porch overlooking fields an alien was sitting. He was a lizard-like looking man. He had two eyes that moved independently of one another the both of which bulged naturally out of his head.

His skin mirror what he was sitting on the white of his chair, then the pink of a drink in his hands. He was wearing a white-collar open shirt with a gold chain and blue pants. He had on sandals where his two toes were visible. He was a creature of means. Everything in sight was his.

A man of the same species holding a blaster that he was resting on his shoulders came over to him. "Don Isu, your guests have arrived."

"Then bring them to me."

A fairly large group of men came out of the vast house onto the porch two were Moff Grey and Nappa. Grey was in his Imperial officer Grey's with the same of his eyes and hair. Nappa was in his new Imperial attire. Only two guards were with them they were in commando gear that was much bulker then standard armor. The rest were Consortium guards dress in normal cloths.

The don signal for them to sit but only Grey sat with Nappa behind him. "You look over dress my new friend for this planet. Does Earth not have an equator?" The don was look for any sort of shock but found none. Grey was calm despite this unexpected development.

"I want to thank Don Isu for meeting us. I'm sure it was hard to find the time in your 'busy' schedule."

"It's good my friend that you see how busy I am. I hate uninvited guests, but I sense that this isn't just a 'how do you do' but a business proposition. Now tell me why I shouldn't just tell Frieza that he is here and have you all killed."

Grey grinned "I don't think any of your men could take my friend here. I know it for a fact that he could slaughter all of them."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a fact. For instance, if I ordered him to kill you if you'd be dead in seconds that's a fact. If I asked him to point his hand in your face and blast you if you disagreed that's a threat. I don't want to threaten you… no I want to be friends with you."

"My friend happens to be Frieza but I sense your not friends with him human."

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm the servant of an enemy of his. Not one he knows yet, but he soon will."

"Frieza really doesn't like it when people making deals with his enemies."

"Well then why are you talking to me?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Let me tell you something about myself. I was born the fourth son of two poor abusive alcoholics that never worked an honest day in their lives or sober. I came to school hungry in rags, I often smelled when the water was turned off. Worst yet I'm what new speak would have called a 'degenerate' so I was that also that kid. My only friend in the world the man how now hunts down that sort of thing. That all changed with the Ribbon. Despite my degeneracy they gave me a chance and it turn out that I was good at war. I got a new father who actually valued me, he's now Grand Moff. Then there was the scary little girl from space. I've never regretted pledging myself to her. The race needs a strong leader and she was it. I've gone from a starving to eating more than my fill. I'm wealth and powerful I have her to thank for this."

"She prizes loyalty and merit. I'm not here for protection like Frieza. No with us you are protected free of charge. She wants to partner up with you. We're going to buy and sell. We have drugs on our world that you're going to want and we want to sell. If I wanted to force you, I have Duke Nappa here, but we don't. She doesn't want you to rise up, you can just stay looking neutral. Just remember that we are asking not ordering. We deal in _loyalty_, remember that."

The don looked mighty impressed. He took a swig of his iced tea. "This is a beautiful day my friend. A meeting with good friends always puts me in a good mood. However, you haven't shown me yet that you can get the job done."

"Just listen to the radio and hear her message." He pointed to the scouter on one of his men.

* * *

The bleak grey sky above a dead blackened world was familiar enough to Raditz but the tree was a new one. The roots of it had crushed buildings and entire cities. The oceans were red and sterile. The life that had been here was all dead. Forest were black shriveled husks.

Not a single bird was in the sky.

Loaming over them was that tree that gave an evil feel, it was larger than a mountain and it was high in the sky.

Raditz was with Moff Teal who was in his power armor along with a squad of MO men hovering above a dead world. Teal yawned and said, "That's one big Kakaradamn tree."

"I don't know what you expect me to say to this guy."

"Your Saiyans won't a pitch from you be better than from me?"

"So, you think that because we both have tails, he'll just fall in line?" He asked sarcastically.

"No but you think a random guy is a better messenger. Besides I thought you'd love the chance to prove yourself to your sister? I mean as of, yet you still haven't really proved your leadership. If she's ever going give you more responsibilities, you'd probably have to show some more initiative."

Raditz flew forward with Teal and the men following, Teal's words having worked. They came to a spot at the base of the tree where a few mostly old looking aliens where.

Two were short purple creatures with large heads. Their skin was bumpy. Their limbs were short, and they had some modified PTO armor.

One was a half organic, half mechanical colored red and silver creature. His skin was melted looking. His eyes yellow. His head shaped like a bullet.

Another was a big red creature. He had brownish hair and spikes on his shoulders from his armor. He also had scars on his face.

The last of the minions was a very human looking alien. He had green hair and jewelry. His armor far more standard. He looked as if he came from wealth.

"I'd like to speak to your boss."

A voice from inside the tree rang out, "Then speak to him."

Turles came out of the sort of cave. Aside from his darker skin and wrong armor this man looked like his father same palm hair, same face minus the x scar. He was eating a small piece of fruit.

"We'll what brings a boot licker such as yourself to my neck of the woods? Have you finally stopped following that 'Prince' of yours?"

"He's no longer my Prince…but my Emperor."

"So, he imagined up a bigger title good for him."

"Not imagined. I have a sister she conquered a planet their people are now loyal to us. My sister is our Empress. She has decided that the time has come for us to go to war. We intend to repay Frieza for his enslavement of us and avenge our people."

"Great a little power and you think y'all can take Frieza."

"Not think, _know_. We spend a year in a day training for this. We have allies and resources. Vegeta and my sister are close to the legend. If you want, you can check your scouter."

He rolled his eyes and checked his scouter. A stunned look came to his face. "How did you get that strong? There's no way you could get this strong this quickly."

"I told you I trained a year in a day. You'll notice I'm not wearing a scouter because I don't need it anymore. I can sense power with my mind. You could too if you wished."

"So, you've learned some new tricks. That doesn't prove that you lot can take on Frieza."

"I'll have your proof just listen to the radio you'll get the message you want then." Said as he pointed to the scouter on Turles's head.

* * *

Before her was a vision of doom. Bodies were piled everywhere. The attack had been a complete success. Frieza's men having been slaughter by her men.

When they had came to the communication hub, they had found it inhabited by rebel slaves led by a Spartacus as it turned out. She easily got them on her side and the attack commenced. Her men were like meteors coming from the sky landing then unleashing all living hell.

This lush jungle world was now oddly quiet aside from the burn fires. The plantations were mostly collapsed. The few cities were just rubble.

The now freed slaves were being loaded up. There had been more of them then their masters or Frieza's people. They were a hungry and ragged lot. Most didn't know how to read. They called her 'Mother'. They were hers now.

She was strolling through this field of bodies overlooking what once had been a city when she came upon one that was still breath.

He was on the ground. It was a young human-looking alien. He was in PTO armor. His scouter was fried. His left thigh was open. His right leg was practical twisted around. His eyes were begging and pleading. He was pinned down by a body that had fallen on him. He was covered in the other man's blood. The other man had been punched through his stomach and a bunch of places.

"Please help me my parent had been slaves I'm one of you. Please help me." He just ended up repeatedly saying please.

She looked at him with curiosity, like a cat watching a mouse die. It hadn't been the first time, but this sort of thing always interested her. It had started with spiders, butterflies then moved up to mice and cats her grandpa had told her. Her tail gentle moved back and forth curling around as she watched.

She spent a minute watching him before she removed the dead body off him. He muttered out gratitude and he reached for her hand. She grabbed his hand and looked at it. She placed her fingers around his index then began to pull it off slowly.

He screamed in agony as she pulled it off. He begged her to stop as she went to the next finger. Soon the man had no fingers or a thumb. His other hand had been clawing at her until his nails had fallen off, but she grabbed hold of that hand. His kicks and screams weakened as she finished up with his right hand.

She stepped on his leg wound and began to grinder her heel into it. That seemed to get him screaming again to her delight. But soon she realized he was at the point where he was about to pass out from all the pain.

So, she removed her heel then landed on his head squashing it like it were a rotten melon. She wiped her shoes off in his torso as she looked at her handy work. Her grin hadn't changed since the beginning. It had been like all those soldiers that they had feed to her.

One of her soldiers arrived not even looking at what had clearly had happen. They had all become more and more used to her way. He heiled "We are ready to transmit your speech my Empress."

She merely looked at him and nodded. She left her prey as the universe was about to receive her message.

* * *

Next time were spending time with Bulma and the others.


	5. Hope

With editing by baby-kitsune9

* * *

Bulma could feel the tension in the cockpit and so could baby Trunks. He was crying despite her best efforts to comfort him. Yamchi, this time couldn't even comfort him. This was a terrible risk they all were taking. They were relying on the word of a strange alien that had to be from this world.

They all got a good look at the world.

It was Pangea style only one continent and it was mainly arid. It was of many colors. Its ocean was a different blue then the earth's oceans. It was an almost purple blue. The arid mountains were a rust color like mars. The desert was a yellow-orange. The jungles at the most extreme ends were a deep dark green.

Light blue ice was present at the poles.

Trunks calmed down as the tension eased with the scenery. Yamcha looked at wonder at this world. Bulma could help but feel envious of Yamchi. He still looked at these worlds that they went to with wonder. He was like her sister so very curious about the topic of alien worlds and creatures.

Bulma had once felt that level of wonder. She had been excited to go out into the world. It was the best time of her life. Hell, it was half the reason she went out searching for the dragon balls in the first place. She had met her best friend and had learned so much.

Now she felt really old holding this baby being so scared of the unknown. She had met the monsters of that unknown. One of them had taken Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin, Roshi, Upa and Bora.

Now Yamchi had that wonder.

The moment the kid could read she just knew he would be tearing through her science fiction and fantasy novels that she had brought along. She could bet if he knew that Trunks was half-alien it would fascinate him as opposed to horrify him.

As they entered the atmosphere, they took their seats. Trunks cheered as the ship was rocked around by the atmosphere while everyone else was just uncomfortable. Bulma had concluded it had to be a Saiyan thing.

They landed without incident. Mai driving like usual was superb. Outside they could see the arid rocky area they had landed in. The rocks were standing up like pillars holding up nothing. The sky was orange it looked nothing like Earth.

Yamcha, and Launch could already feel something odd about the aura of this place. It felt like eyes were watching. Ghosts were here they could tell. Yamcha nervously stated "I got a bad feeling about this."

Launch while looking about the cockpit "Yeah, I've got to agree with you."

Bulma huffed unimpressed "Now don't get jittery on me." Wryly she asked, "Do you need a Scooby snack? It's just a planet. Can you sense our odd friend?"

"No. There is too much going on. This planet is odd I can sense life but other things too. It's got a force to it."

"Great you think you're a Jedi now. How about you Launch?"

"I agree with pretty boy this place is haunted, I think."

She hissed, "Well we came all this way we might as well go meet some natives." As she unbuckled her seat belt one handed while still holding Trunks.

The rest followed suit. The door to the outside world opened up and they saw that they had a welcoming committee. The aliens seemed to just appear as the door opened. It was a group of the same kind as the one they met they even wore the same kind of clothes.

The led one was indeed the alien that they had meet. "Welcome to Yardrat my friends." He said in his odd accent. "The elders would like to speak with you Yamcha and Bulma."

Launch growled, "Yeah, but what about the rest of us?"

"Sorry but the elders only wish to speak to the parents of the Prince."

Confused Yamcha muttered, "Me?" He received no response.

Suspicious, he nodded. "Okay."

Bulma wearily asked in a whisper, "You sense anything?"

He whispered back, "I'm not sensing any deception from him. Should we take Trunks with us?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we should."

Launch loudly asked, "Why do your uniforms look Saiyan?" Much to her friend's surprise.

The alien looked at them and sort of grinned. "A Saiyan once saved this world, after having saved his own from the Legendary Super Saiyan. He achieved what no other has yet achieved. He was a mortal that had achieved God ki. He reached enlightenment underneath a special tree. And these are not so much uniforms as what you would call robes as we are a monastic orders."

They stood confused Bulma asked, "Wait then why are you helping us?"

"Are all Saiyans the same Saiyan?" He said while looking at the infant in her hands.

Bulma shrugged. "Okay good point."

The group follow the monks through the desert a ways until the came to the mountain. The mountain above was purple a white with the snow and the ice. They could see the monastery on that mountain. It was a grey stone carved structure. Up the steps was a gate, it was ornately carved. It had carved on it, a familiar looking tail. It was a Saiyan's tail.

Yamchi blurted out, "Hey that looks like Trunks's tail."

No one responded. It had been long since agreed to not tell Yamchi of Trunks's true parentage. He was under the assumption that humans occasionally were born with tails.

They were led up the monastery up the old steps that looked quite weather worn having lingered for many centuries. The gate opened as they reach it and were soon in the walls of the monastery. It was ancient looking with only tech in the middle ages present. It was place built with stone and had floors of hay.

Bulma huffed at this lack of anything electrical, "I guess their god hates light bulbs and comfort."

"Our connection to the world of the spirits might be interrupted if we are distracted by the material world so we isolated ourselves from it."

Bulma said in an unimpressed tone, "Whatever you say."

"Come on I must show you to the elders."

* * *

Yamcha and Bulma followed close behind. Trunks seemed to wake up as they entered the monastery. The place was dark but somehow, they could see where they were going without seeing which was odd. Pass a large imposing stone door they found themselves in the inner sanctum.

Light shown through down on an ancient statue that had a tail. In the twilight they could make out the seven elders. Unlike the others they had seen they had grey skin, many looked infirm all were possible centuries old. They were on pillars and were on pillows and some propped up.

The middle one, "Twilight is on the stars young ones. It is good that you came to us."

Bulma was about to ask a question when the elder snapped his finger and the voice of Kakara emanated around them.

"My name is Kakara Gero Empress and leader of the New Saiyan Empire. I talk to you as my forces have exterminated the planet Risa a Frieza protectorate. I have spilled this blood and am here to declare war on Frieza and all who serve him. I have freed this world's enslaved populace armed them and allowed them to take their rightful revenge on their former masters."

"I call all of those under bondage to break your chains. The revolution has finally come. I will free you all I merely need you to help yourselves. To your eager masses yearn for free I tell you this is your time. To Frieza I tell you tremble in fear. We know what happened to our home world. I, and my chosen husband Vegeta Emperor of the Empire. You can try and hide or run but you will not escape me. I have achieved a power far beyond you." It was then that it abruptly cut out.

The elder missing an arm spoke, "The one you run from has gain allies from her own kind. She seeks the power of the ancient Saiyans. Frieza is evil but he does not seek to corrupt the nature order. She seeks powers that will perhaps force cosmic action."

A different elder who was blind said, "Our visions see her triumphant and the universe will become a far crueler place."

The elder missing his legs said, "One would not think that, that was not possible, but it is. The humans that were destined to merely be a benevolent part of the universe will now be its greatest threat."

The oldest of the elders was silent for a heatbeat before saying, "There might be no undoing this damage but, in your hands, young one is the key to your race's liberation and the universes freedom. He will have to face his sire. And it will not end well."

Shocked she asked, "Come again?"

Another elder answered, "Yamcha, Launch and Yamchi must go the King Kai's and learn from him. They will be the boy's teachers and guardians. But first you must face your own demons. You must all go to the ancient jungle and find the tree of knowledge. Under it you will see what you take with you. Whether it be the past or the future."

And with that the elders seemed to disappear leaving more questions than answers.

"Sorry about that the elders spend a lot of time elsewhere. They tend to be cryptic."

Both of them said, "No kidding."

* * *

A short time later they returned to the others outside.

Launch was rubbing her hands and you could see her breath, "Well what's going on?"

Bulma sighed. "Hell if I know. They were really weird, but I guess before they'll let you guys train with this King Kai, they want you to go to a tree and possible have a drug trip I'm assuming."

Launch's eyebrow raised, "We'll that doesn't sound all that bad."

"She's kidding sort of…Where going have to face somethings. Remember the pots on Korin's or the time stuff on Kami's."

Launch's face soured. "Great… because that shit was so much fun last time."

Yamchi was confused. "What's going on dad?"

"We're about to have a slightly unpleasant experience. You going to see something but there not going to real."

Mai looked tense. "So you'll be able to talk with the dead?"

Yamcha nodded, "Yeah that's how this thing normally goes."

"We'll them I'm in."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Have fun with that."

Following the natives, they were led to an ancient jungle and landed not far from the ancient Gnarltree. A thick fog was everywhere shrouding the area in a darkness. The jungle around them was eerily silent close to the tree. It had been filled with the howls and chirps up until this spot. The air was chilly and as cold as the mountain had been.

Launch eyebrows were raised as she glibly said, "Oh this looks wonderful. Only good things can come from this place."

Bulma looked a bit disturbed. "Man his place looks like something out of a horror movie."

"Dad I'm scared."

"It's just going to be illusions. How close do we have to be?"

The monk disappeared into the fog. "You're already close enough…"

* * *

Yamcha looked around to look for the others Bulma and Trunks but found them gone disappeared. "Oh shit." He was scared for Trunks and for her.

The voice from the dark was familiar. "Funny. Lost a another one to the dark, didn't you?" It was her voice. "The only reason your breath is because of her. And how much progress have you made since then?" The figure came from the shadows it was Kakara.

Yamcha grit his teeth. This wasn't just some whole cloth illusion his senses told him. Somehow this was her. Maybe not in the flesh, but definitely in the mind.

She chuckled. "Please, you'd just embarrass yourself. I've only grown stronger and you've practically stayed the same. I was having a wonderful dream but now I'm here. Tell me who helped you bring my mind here?"

He merely starred draggers at her much to her amusement. "Silent treatment huh? How's your boy doing? I bet it's hard having lost a mother. For someone else mind you. Being an orphan wasn't all that bad for me as I got myself a new family. I wonder how strong he would become if she had lived. She was the only one on your world that was truly worth killing. I think she might have already come up with a plan to overthrow me. And all you know how to do is run and hide from the enviable. I will be the Queen bitch of the universe shortly and you will have less place to hide and run too."

His anger took him over. "I'll avenge her and all the others!"

She chuckled, "You and what army? Out here all alone among the stars? I'll tell you what, if you give me Bulma her boy and Launch and I'll let you and your boy go."

"I'LL NEVER GIVE THEM TO YOU! I'd rather _die_ than give you Bulma or Trunks…" He had a look of shock on his face as he realized what he had just said.

She laughed, "So my instincts were right. My husband wasn't too careful, was he? It would seem I have all the more reason to find your little band. You know Chi-Chi wouldn't have handed that over so easily. You people are just that terrible at this. It looks like I'll need to do some clean up."

In a rage Yamcha charged the Empress only to find himself punching through smoke. She laughed some more "You are your own worst enemy bandit. You would have better off staying in that desert with that cat. As all you can do is fail. I'll be seeing yah."

Yamcha screamed out, "KAMI DAMMIT!"

Another voice spoke. "You know if you keep comparing me to you, you are going to lose."

He knew this voice too. He rushed to see her, and he was a mix of tears a smiles. She was in not in her gi but a one of those traditional dresses that she like so much. Her hair was long. She looked like a Queen.

He ran up too her and their lips locked. There were no words for some time as they continued to hold and kiss one another. Chi-Chi pulled back from him.

"I'm sorry but we can't just do this the entire time I have something to tell you."

"No, I'm sorry I just gave that monster information."

"She was going to figure that out anyways. No but it is about Trunks. After you learn from King Kai you need to search the universe for the means of beating the Empress. She will soon be stronger than you can imagine. No one will be able to able to oppose her and the power she'll seek afterwards will make it so that the overseers of the universe will be powerless to stop her. She will seek demonic powers that will make her the equal of the gods."

"How?"

"The witch will eventually make herself known. The artifacts of the distance past will aid her or you."

"What?"

"Trunks can save this universe. The power is unattainable to a human but to him it is reachable."

"How do you know all of this?"

"The monks can see into the possible futures. The have knowledge of this universe is vast. There was more to the universe at one time long ago. But it was shattered by an evil that lies asleep upon our home. I must leave you my love. Hopeful we won't get to talk again for a while."

"I love…" Before he could finish, she had disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Bulma was in a total panic as Trunks had disappeared right out of her hands. No one was around and she was all alone. She searched around desperately calling out her son's and her friend's names. She was in tears as there was nothing around her but dark fog.

"Pathetic to think I came for you." Bulma looked out a saw red eyes in the dark the voice was familiar to her. "All the knowledge in the world but you are worthless stopping anything aren't you."

The figure emerged he spoke with Vegeta voice, but she knew him, and he wasn't Vegeta. His eyes turned from red to a more natural blue. His hair was blue and slicked back. His face was cruel but with features that she knew from the mirror. He wore armor like that of his father but red instead of blue with that handled trident on his chest in black.

"No matter what you do this is my destiny as it was my father's. You can no more save me as you can save him."

She still had tears in her eyes, "That's not true. You're going to be better than this."

"He's going to die. Your weakness is going to lose. I'm a born killer. It's just my nature."

A voice from behind her shouted out, "That's not true!"

She turned and looked to see a similar older version of Trunks but this one was wearing a jacket with the capsule corp logo on it. He had a sword on his back. He was mostly dressed in blue. His eyes were not empty vessels like his counterpart. They were vibrant and full of drive.

"Don't listen to him. We can be better!"

He laughed, "Ha! Like Vegeta could be better…We are all just our natures."

"He can be better mom. We can be better. You shouldn't give up on him. There is good in him I know it."

"How many has that man killed? How many is he going to kill? A tender moment doesn't wash away all that blood. You know this…"

"Free will isn't an illusion. He can make his own decisions I promise you."

"Enough!"

Out of the dark one's arm armor pieces came a bright red glowing energy blade. The light side one took out his sword to reveal that it was a curved thing that glowed blue as the metal was surrounded by energy when Trunks pressed a button.

The two rushed toward one another. Their blades met and the meeting sparked with energy. Bulma got up determined to stop this fight but found them gone and herself alone again.

* * *

Launch gritted her teeth in frustration. She looked around to merely confirm what she already knew. She was alone and the spirits, drugs, mental thinge was going to start fucking with her she just knew it.

"Alright 'tree' do your worst so I can get this over with. If your going to show me my dead friends, conquered world or my failures you can shove it up yours. I already have those dreams damnit. You can't fuck with anymore than reality already has."

"I wouldn't count on that bunny." She knew that voice and it filled her rage. She didn't even bother to look when she turned and tackled the figure. She cursed as she through as many punches a she could swing at the figure she had tackled.

She went to pick him up to look at his face but found nothing underneath her. She hissed in frustration and looked up to see Tien stand not far from her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but this is the mindscape. Punches don't work here." She spat at him. "I must have really broken that heart of yours."

"When I get my hands on you…There isn't going to be enough to recognize you as human!"

"If you had just joined us none of this would be happening. You must know that we will find you and the others eventually."

"I'll be happy to finally deal with you."

"It was weakness that brought us together. It would be nice to finally purge that from us." With that he was gone, and Launch felt empty.

* * *

He looked around he clutched his father's sword on his back and readied himself for an attack. He kept trying to remind himself that this was just an illusion, but goose bumps were all over him. He felt cold, alone and scared.

He listened and heard crying he sensed trouble and went into to the fog. He expected a trap instead on the ground he found a girl his age. She was curled up siting and loudly crying.

He lowers his guard and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Still crying she weakly said, "Leave me alone. You don't care no one cares."

"I care. Are you hurt…? What's your name?"

"It's Videl. No and leave me alone."

"Videl my name is Yamchi but you can call me Gohan its sort of my middle name I like to go by."

She sniffed, "Gohan you have the same name as my Prince." She looked at him with her blue eyes that were red from the crying.

"Well I happen to be a Prince my mother was a queen."

A darker voice questioned, "Only your mother." He turned to see a tall imposing figure with black spiky hair. The figure was in armor. "Both my parents happen to be royalty. I guess you are just a really a son of a failed bandit.

He growled at the figure, "Were you the one hurting her!?"

He shook his head. "No, you are. You're the one whose confusing her. She's one of us. Not one of you. All her past is merely hardship. You butting in will not help her."

"Can't you see she's in pain."

"And your going to prevent it? As I said you will only hurt her more. She belongs to me and the Empire. You will see."

He turned to Videl and said as she began to disappear. "Hold on to that light Videl. You don't have to be what they made you." With that she was gone and the figure from later on.

* * *

Mai stood still in the fog her senses telling her that looking for everyone was pointless. She huffed "Okay so what I'm I going to do."

A dark and yet familiar spoke from the fog, "I'd suggest running even if you'd not be able to run fast enough."

Mai grabbed the revolver from her belt with the six blue bullets that Bulma had made. "Identify yourself and put your hands up."

He chuckled and stepped forward his hands up. She gasped and immediately lower her revolver well the one she had taken off of him. He looked different. For starters he had one of his eyes back even if it looked off. It was blue like his were but it sort of glowed. He looked far more cleaned up. His face was shaved. The bags under his eyes were gone. An odd smile was on his face. He looked a new man.

Her eyes teared up, "I thought you were dead." She wanted to run over and hug him, but something told her not too as something was off.

"I was but then I wasn't anymore. I was saved by them. Coming back from the dead hurt…" He lowered his hands and looked at them. "But I can't argue with the results."

Her eyes went wide as she points it back at him, "They did something to you Bill…"

He wagged his finger "Not Bill he's dead. I'm twelve now, cyborg twelve." He pointed to his Moral Order uniform. "I'm a different man now you see, and I have a mission."

"I can guess that mission, can't I?"

"You were never an idiot. I think you could guess it."

Steel filled her eyes. "I will avenge his death."

"I would expect nothing less Captain."

She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"It would appear that you're not destined to kill me today Captain. But I'm glad to see your unit training wasn't for not. I suppose though that everything you know, I know. I wonder how long it will take for me to catch you."

"You know I won't hold back."

"Then why did it take you so long to pull the trigger? You knew the moment you saw. You know that this is all smoke and mirrors, I gather. That you are just standing their dreaming. I wouldn't hesitate next time."

"Is them or you?"

"Everything I cared about is dead and burned to the ground. The woman that saved the world is gone. Evil won Mai. Maybe they sent me in this direction but what does it matter. I see the failures of all this hope. I see the funny side of things now. Life is just pointless so I stopped caring. Just give it up. Nothing matters. Just give into the madness." He began to disappear. "I'll be seeing you Captain."

When he was gone Mai fell to her knees and began to cry.

* * *

Intense right. Sorry this took so long. Reviews please.


	6. If You Live Long Enough

With editing by baby-kitsune9

* * *

A massive ball of purple energy struck a red-blue planet. Its surface vaporized as its cities that were visible from space disintegrated. The planet broke up as the energy cut into it and then in a blinding flash of light it exploded. Its pieces went hurdling away from the spot in both big and small jagged chucks.

The killer of the world, Frieza, was on top of his ship watching the destruction with barely contained _rage_.

The purple white alien was not nearly as cheery looking as he had been killing Planet Vegeta. Instead he looked tense and aggravated. His fingers digging into his palms. His conversation with Zarbon still in his head.

More worlds had fallen into revolts and chaos. The galactic patrol was actual starting to work against them. Worlds weren't paying their protection fees. Money was being lost instead of gained.

Father and brother were now talking about 'helping'. He could already imagine the look on Cooler face, and it filled him with rage. Cooler had already been going into his territory now he was 'restoring order'.

He found he was not done killing worlds as he fired some more energy balls aimed at the nearby moon and some planets off in the distance. They exploded in similar fiery manner.

They did nothing to alleviate Frieza's anger, however.

He huffed and when back into his ship. To find a scared crew along with Zarbon and Dodoria. Sweat was on both of their faces as Frieza approached them. Their boss was in the kind of mood were one wrong movement death.

"Tell me what is Ginyu's update?"

Zarbon practically stuttered out, "It would appear that they that found no sign as of yet of the location of the monkeys." He winced as he was afraid of his master's response.

Frieza was grinning his teeth and through those teeth he said, "Tell me the moment they have something."

The tyrant retreated to his chambers as the others took a breath. He was desperate to find the Saiyans and he need a way to make sure that their legend would never threaten him. He wanted the dragon balls. He had a wish.

* * *

A Namekian was looking out into the vast sky of his world but he was looking past that into the vastness of space.

He looked as young as Piccolo and he looked tense. He turned to go into a house behind him. A white round bubbly structure with purple windows and white horns.

Inside the structure on a large throne was a dark green ancient Namekian. He was massive in size. His eyes seemed permanently shut out from weariness. Above his head was a large dragon ball it was the one-star ball.

"Nail, my child something troubles you?"

"Guru I can sense the chaos in the cosmos. More then the usual evil is at work."

"Yes, two colossal forms of malevolence are dueling over the universe. Billions are dying. It is a terrible tragedy."

"I sense this war will come here."

"My child we are quite far from this feud."

"I sense it… I sense our people _dying_. They will come for the dragon balls."

The elder thought deeply "Hmm… You are right. Go to the other chiefs. Gather our people. We have no means of escape, but I feel that's our overseer will deliver us a means of freedom. But I fear that my time draws to a close."

The young warrior was taken aback. "But Guru- we need you…"

"Nonsense their must be a future after me. Bring me Moori I have a boon I wish to share with him."

* * *

Yamcha eyes opened to find himself under the Gnarl tree next to his friends and family. They all looked shell shocked. There were tears on Mai normally determined face. Yamchi, his boy looked lost in thought. Bulma was scared. And Launch- well, she was furious. While he was simply ashamed.

Their guide approached them with Trunks in his hands. His face was a pink. His species seemed to change colors based on emotion. Yamcha guessed that he was trying to be empathetic.

The guide when to hand Trunks to Bulma as he spoke. "I can see that your experiences were not pleasant. Unfortunately, it is as the Elders foresaw, you carry your enemies with you. Instead of seeing those you care for instead you summoned those you fear and hate."

"But I saw Cheech."

"Only because she was summoned by the Elders. If you allow your emotions to be ruled by those you oppose you will never beat them. They will always be able to manipulate and control you. When you are ready come back to the monastery then we will usher you to the Kai." With that the alien was gone.

Yamcha turned to Bulma. "I'm so sorry B."

"What's wrong?"

"She knows about Trunks." His words hung in the air a bit.

"You saw her?"

"Thanks to the tree."

She thought it over a second. "It's okay."

"But…"

"She was already after us. You and I know what she would have after finding out about Trunks."

He sighed, "Why do you and Cheech always have to be right?"

"Because we're smarter than you. Now how was the bitch?"

"Stronger… Her power is terrifying."

Launch loudly growled, "Typical."

Bulma studied her friend and read her like a book. "So, you ran into Tien."

Launch turned her head not willing to face her friends. "I don't want to talk about it."

Yamchi nervously spoke up, "Dad I saw a girl, she was crying. He said I was hurting her, but I wasn't. I swear!"

"I know you weren't. Its okay I'm sure yours was just a bad dream."

"She was getting hurt by them."

"They hurt lots of people."

"Well I'm going rescue her."

"I'm sure you will someday son."

Mai sucked in her tears, cleared her throat and her determination returned to her. "We have a problem."

Bulma took a deep breath, "What now?"

"The UNIT agent that helped us escape, that found that Namekian ship. I saw him."

"Didn't his face…But he's dead."

She shook her head. "No…Not anymore. They must have found his body and made him into some sort of abomination. He seems to have all of his memories."

Bulma gasped, "Oh no!"

Yamcha said with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that Mai." Not seeing that Bulma was terribly frightened.

"You don't understand. He knows the ship as well as Dr. Briefs or Bulma. He will be able to track us."

* * *

The Empress opened her eyes the wolfish grin normally on her face grew larger. At the table were a bunch of her men showing her the plans for colony development post-victory. It was all graphed and planned out. It would be the largest construction project in human history.

400 planets all made to hold a million people each. Built with expansion in mind. All the gardens the empire needed to grow humanity. Cities would have to be built overnight but her mark on the universe will be permanent by this.

The planner finished up. They all stood up and heiled her as she rose.

"You've done well Sepia. Your plans as usually are exactly what I requested. The party thanks you for your service to itself and humanity. Now with this our human gardens can flourish. We will name them after the Earth's old nation-states. If this is as easy to construct as you say I must make Blonde make me more people quicker. My people grew our young in tanks, to sure up our numbers this will need to instituted. But unlike them we will make some changes."

"Now I must leave you all. Grey, Teal, Jet come with me." She left the room followed by the three she mentioned. They marched down the hallway with her in the lead

Jet was a M.O. Colonel he was dress in the typical black uniform. He however was not so typical. Tear drop tattoos were coming down from his eyes. The head of a larger dragon tattoo was on his neck. It was well detailed with bright colors.

"Tell me if my friend Grey assessment of the Don correct?"

Jet had a stone face it was hard to tell what the gangster was really thinking. His voice was deep. "I think your Moff is correct. I've had dealing with plenty of his kind. Money speaks to him. He'll take our side the moment we win. He won't breath a word about Earth. Not unless he could see more from Frieza but he gives orders. Our new friends were like us once. He wants more freedom and is a gambler by his nature."

"Very good. Always nice to get a second opinion from someone from that world. Do you miss the streets?"

"No. They never paid half as well as you. I didn't have to even learn new skill its just the same sort of thing just with uniforms now."

"Glad to here it. I trust I'll never have to take any of your fingers."

He looked down at his gloved hand missing his pinkie fingers. "I only needed my Empress to earn that lesson once."

"I trust that is the truth…Grey how have your raiders been fairing."

"They are unfamiliar with our tactics. They seem not to understand the idea that we have penetrated their network. Frieza merely chose strong idiots. Why may I ask could been said with the others?"

"We have a new enemy. My husband knocked up Bulma Briefs before coming to Earth."

"A little bastard huh…Princy doesn't like rubbers I guess then…" Teal said with a grin.

"You laugh about it now, but I was once an infant adrift. I saw blue hair in the pot in that Korin showed me. No this must be dealt with. I want this infant smothered in his cradle. I want the Don to give Frieza some information for me."

"What would that be?" The gangster asked.

"The truth about the legend of the dragon balls on Namek."

"If they have Dragon balls why aren't we going there?" Teal itched his head as he asked.

"Kami that's why. Piccolo's the product of human cruelty. He told me himself. The rest of them are probably born martyrs. I don't want immortality and I can conquer this universe myself. But Frieza won't be able to resist. To only think one move at a time though is a foolish. One must be many steps ahead."

They came to a door and it opened up into a hangar bay were a figure and imperial commandos were waiting.

He looked a bit like eight to her in some ways. His fake skin was the same color, but you could see the places where they were grafted on. His fake eye gave that eerie blue glow. His smile seemed plastic, like it was cut for him. His real eye was a dark blue filled with death. His white hair was ghostly. It was some unholy work that brought this man back.

He heiled as she came near bowed then stood up straight again.

Teal broke a sweat upon seeing this. He mumbled, "Gero's gone too far."

"I surprised Teal…I thought you would get a kick out of seeing him in one of our uniforms."

"He was a warrior. He deserved to die having lost everything to us. Not to be brought back like a puppet on strings."

"Well he's not on strings…mostly. The wonders of re-education. I hear twelve that you had dream?"

"Yes. I saw an old friend. I don't believe she expected to see me again. Our meeting was so short."

"How sad… Well that won't do. Go find your friend. Kill Bulma's bastard and bring the rest to me."

"As you wish my Empress." He said coldly without feeling

* * *

I'm going try to make them smaller so i can get them out quicker. Reviews Please


	7. The World That Hate Made

With editing by baby-kitsune9

Now for something a little different.

* * *

It was just another day to worker 12345 of plant four. At work that was his name at home it was Eric. Every day began a 0500 in the mourning. His apartment was mostly empty, cold and sterile and was devoid of anything that would make it stand out as an actual home.

He got out of bed and brushed teeth then did his exercises that were mandated to keep his heath. It would be noted if he didn't as his; like all other apartments were monitored.

He didn't look around his apartment as he got on his plain pale blue uniform of which was his only attire. Those whom the state saw as suspect were not allowed to have much.

He had to long ago remove pictures of his former life. He had not been a wealthy man, but his wife's family had been which made him suspicious to the Revolutionary local council and the MO.

His only pictures were of his children who when they had into power- they had taken all three of his children. He had only seen them a few times since then. Each time he felt them growing more and more distant.

They had taken his wife later. She was originally from a different political party and had means.

He had not heard from her since and knew better then to ask about her. He had been forced to cut her out of picture and throw her images away.

He left his apartment as others emerged and shuffled down the hallway to the stairs.

Outside the world became more colorful. Banners of the Imperial Saiyan symbol were everywhere. Images of the Empress and the new Emperor were bold with the two looking into the distance. They were on the busses the trolleys and posters on the walls.

Cameras were visible on every street corner in the buses. Everything here was being monitored by computer or people all times of the day and night.

Soldiers were present too. Some were standing around while some were marching. This was an occupied city in a way. But it was commonplace in this part of the city the 'ghetto'.

The light was dim the smoke was always present. He got on the bus in silence no one made small talk. It was suspicious. All of them were in their blue uniforms. All of them were here because the state view them as suspicious.

After a short time, he was finally at plant four. It had its familiar hazy smog around it. The night crew waiting to return home as they came. In sterile perfection one group got out and another one group came on without word.

He came into the plant. It was massive place where armor for the ships and soldiers were made. It was smoky and soot filled. To the point that the overseers were wearing gas masks that they didn't provide to the workers.

He had started coughing blood a lot more often since being ordered to work here.

He went to his station that was on the four floor. Right behind his station was were the overseer spot was. He was a political appoint that he had rarely seen at his spot.

Today however was different. He was here. He was in his room with a uniformed member of the MO. They had a bottle of wine and they were there with attends.

12345 took his station. Behind the reinforced glass. They were having a good spirited laugh. The two came out of the box ignoring his presence.

They were wearing masks to protect themselves from the ash and soot. The overseer was in a white suit that had plastic on it. He had on that handled trident pin on his collar.

The MO Colonel was in his black uniform. He had on medals but 12345 was sure by just looking at him he was someone important.

12345 couldn't help but overhear despite the tremendous volume of noise present. His overseer voice was like calming but somehow disturbing. The Colonel voice was booming and commanding.

"It's like night and day."

"That's right Colonel a loud night at that."

"It's so hot it's like an oven."

"That too."

"So, what do you think?"

"The idea of promotion? Do you really have to ask that question Colonel? I hate this place sure but what do you mean by eugenics incubator?"

"The committee on human advancement wishes for you to overseer a project of the state that is meant to usher in the new human race. The Empress and the Doctor want hybridization to move forward. The Doctor has already completed a process to better bind DNA together in his side project. We have an embryo cultivation program, but we need a manager that has proven that he can get results."

"Aren't their only five of them?"

"Six. But soon maybe more… Don't ask too many questions."

The overseer bowed to him and said, "Sorry my lord."

The Colonel shook his head and said "No need. Loyal party members should have need worry about asking innocence questions. Your no prole you're a member of the party."

They had a laugh and then the Colonel look at 12345 and he knew what he had just heard was not something that was really met to be heard. A wave of terror gripped him.

The Colonel looked about to say something that would no doubt seal his fate when everything just exploded around him. A piece of something hit him in the head that forced him to close his eye and when he opened them everything was on fire. He wasn't really sure what was happening.

Factory security it looked like was fighting some people. He looked around him to see the mangled and spatter body of the overseer and the Colonel below him. The catwalk and the 'safety' rail had bent and giving way like wet paper.

A rebellious thought entered his head that was 'well he signed off on them.'

It was hard to tell were one corpse started and the other ended. He was in a daze slummed over his console. But he sobered up and came back to reality real fast when he saw the three of them.

They looked quite ragged as they stood over the corpses. They had mismatched armor on. Blasters that looked a bit patched together. Two of them had long hair that looked quite unkempt and dirty.

A masculine voice shouted out, "You got to be fucking kidding me! He's fucking dead! We needed that prick kami fucking damn it!"

A head looked out and her fiery blue eyes found him. Her face was covered in soot at this point, but he could tell that she was a she.

"Maybe he could tell us something?"

He recoiled in terror. He tried to pick himself up but soon found that they could use their suits to fly. They flew up and landed in his way as he was about run.

He got a better look at them now. They were dirty looking. Their faces were sweaty. They looked quite gaunt as if they hadn't eaten regularly in a long time.

One was totally bald. He gave off an aura of calmness. This had not been his first fight.

The loud one from earlier was pointing a pistol at his head. He was twitchy and nervously looking even with the soot on him and the armor.

She was harder to read or even look at as his focus was mostly on the pistol pointed at his head.

In a calm voice the bald man asked, "Do you know who they were?"

He shrugged then said as quickly as possible not even pausing to breath "One was the factory overseer the other I don't know. I just came on my shift. I don't know anything you terrorists would want to know."

The man shouted loudly at him, "Terrorists he calls us!"

The bald man said to the loud man then to him. "Calm the hell down Reggie! You know I thought it was bullshit when someone told me that one man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter. I when from uniform to a terrorist. My nervous friend here used to be a cashier my other friend used to be a waiter. Now we shoot and blow up buildings and the people in them. I feel real bad that I killed some your co-workers. I don't feel bad about those piles of human garbage that I smeared on the floor over there. What's your name?"

"123…"

He was interrupted, "No- your real name. A name given to by your parents not one of their machines."

"Eric Cominsky."

"Eric you're here that means that your practically an enemy of the state. Do you want to die here helping them? Or do you want to take that power that they have taken from you back?"

The words seemed to light a fire in his belly. His anger grew as he spat out the answers to the stranger's question.

* * *

The cigarette was in his mouth as he when clicked his tongue overlooking the ruins of the plant. His green hair under his black cowboy hat was clean yet messed up. He had on his normal M.O. uniform just without the medals from the dinner. His green eyes and smile show amusement as opposed to rage or anger.

He tried to make his voice sound like something out of a western. "Well I reckon that your right Aqua this was no accident it was 'MURDER!'" Said as he turned to look at the two men behind him.

The blue hair man known as Aqua sighed then said to him, "Are your serious right now? Someone blows up our plants slows our production. Kills a ton of my people and a few of yours and this is how you react? If I don't meet my quotas…"

"She will eat you alive. I've seen her do it before. Quite funny to watch they're always screaming, crying, begging and kicking. No worries you're not going to die because one of over 300 hundred plants got blown up because of your men's incompetence. She might take a finger but that's all buddy."

"Is this funny to you?"

"Yes. It is. Death, and destruction always gives me a good smile and a pep in my step. Ya'll just need to lighten up. So, some raggy ass Resistance fighters got real lucky and may have the faintest idea of what we have planned. So what? They can't stop shit, nor do they have any idea what the Hybrid-Embryo program is. Even if they did this is real early and they will not be able to go into space like we can. If you haven't noticed, we are at war with Frieza and this is for the after party. We're still collecting cells for the Doctor and his dream."

The blonde hair blue eyed director of the eugenics program interjected. "But if they contact the Kai's. Won't that pose an issue?"

"How could they? And besides you better than anyone should know we have friends on the other side too." He took out his cigarette and threw it to the ground. "This is a distraction nothing more. We have bigger fish to fry then Dr. Brief."

* * *

In an instant Yamcha, Launch and Yamchi were transported to a small planet by Goblin. Before them waiting was an odd-looking blue man with antennae and sunglasses.

They had already been told his name by the Elders. His emblem was on his black robes. He had on a cap. His house was rather small more like an apartment you'd see in the city. Not exactly that you'd expect from an overseer of an entire quadrant of the universe.

Behind him in front of a garage was a shiny red 50's era Cadillac. That was apparently driven on a planet smaller than most parks.

The King had tense look on his face. His antennae were moving back and forth in front of him.

Goblin kneeled down and bowed his head, "Lord Kai I bring you students to help deal with the crisis."

"Thank you. Tell your elders that they have my thanks. These are dark days. Your people may wish to _hide_ themselves."

"I'm sorry my Kai but we are not leaving we would not do well elsewhere. Our culture is tied to the energies of the rift and world."

"I wish your people would reconsider but do as you must. Go in peace."

"Yes, Lord Kai."

In an instant the Yardrat the humans had called Goblin was gone.

Yamchi bowed to King Kai and was followed in this act by his father and Launch who had merely been staring blankly at the Kai.

"So, what can I call you humans?"

"Yamchi 'Gohan' Ox Lord Kai." The boy nervously said.

"Yamcha Ox Lord Kai."

"Launch, just Launch." She had said like she was just talking to a random stranger.

"Well it's been awhile since I've had guests. Usually they have to be dead and come down snake way, but these times are changin' I guess. I think you already know how I am, but I tell you anyways. I'm King Kai overseer of the north quadrant. Famous for both my humor and martial arts. I wish I were in a more joyful mood but the horrors occurring now have sort of put me in a spot. From here I can sense the broad strokes of the nightmare occurring. The Villain that chased you out of you home world is on the march. Her actions have sent the most dangerous monster in the universe into a fury. It is certainty that the last of the Saiyans will be facing off against Frieza. No matter the result billions will die. I notice that you are having no trouble standing Earth has quite weak gravity I thought."

Launch quite smugly smiled and said, "Oh this has heavy gravity then Earth? Bulma's gravity chamber goes much higher than this. We work out at 25x Earth gravity. We're pretty advanced."

He didn't bother to acknowledge her smugness he said, "The Saiyan my friend is far father along then you. She already at hundred and so is the Prince."

On Launch's forehead a bead of sweat formed.

"I sense that you all have lost a lot to this 'Empress'. If you are here for revenge you will be quite disappointed. Only one of you can learn my ultimate technique as he is pure of heart. A selfish goal will not be our objective. It will cloud your mind's and weaken you in this tremendous task before you. We are here to save people, cultures and worlds not to avenge some personal wrongs or get some sort of personal justice. You must be devoted to the task before you singularly and religiously or otherwise what little hope there is will be extinguished."

All three of them nodded in agreement.

"Good now we can get started then. Now your first task is, make me laugh." He said with a smile.

* * *

Turles the other palm haired Saiyan marveled at what he and his men saw as Raditz came with them inspecting the hundred thousand or so men that were in this field standing in attention with their power armor on and the officer in their dress uniforms.

In a starry-eyed grin, he said to Raditz. "You know, you never know what you really want until you see it for yourself."

"My sister told me we have been refuges for too long. We have a home now and people once again."

"From Pirate to General I like it. Do I even get I mate too in the deal?"

"If you find the right female."

"Does it matter that I have no real experience leading beyond my boys here?" He pointed at them.

"No, your aide will do any planning that needs to be done."

"A planet where I'm master with willing females and plenty of fighting to be found. I found a jackpot. Now if only our Prince wasn't here maybe I could have 'personal' thanked your sister. Have a mate that really knows her stuff."

"He's our Emperor now. If you want to live, I suggest you remember that and remember whose mate is whose."

"I remember. I saw our new little Prince. Doesn't mean I can't dream."

"Well wake up. We have to deal with Frieza and his forces including Ginyu. These will not beat them personal."

"I know that much. These are men in tin cans. Warriors yes but weak ones. How will we beat Frieza?"

"Legends made real my friend." Said as he marched ahead.

* * *

She sat in a on the floor her legs folded, and her eyes closed. The she-monster was not dressed in her normal armor but in a black and red robe. She looked more like a cultist than a dictator at the moment.

Her tail served as a tie around her waist. Her gold jewelry was ancient no doubt dug up from the distant past. When the sea ran red with blood and the dark ones ruled the Earth.

Around her was candles and symbols of from various source in blood drawn around her. In front of her was a book bound in human flesh inked in blood that was written in a dead tongue was before her.

The book was open to a page of where a ruff drawn of a demon was and means to summon and to commune with it was too.

A yellow energy swirled around the room and when it disappeared her eyes opened.

Piccolo who had been standing at the threshold of the room asked her, "What did you see?"

"Our benefactor has showed me a vision of the past. I saw a legend fight a god. My people clearly have far greater levels then his great ape form. Vegeta's legend was true. Then reaching the level of Super Saiyan _is_ possible."

"So that leaves us where?"

She said with a big wolfish grin. "With a place for me to visit. A place called Yardrat."

* * *

Oh, hell that ain't good. Sorry this chapter took so friggin long. It won't next time, but it will be a week or two.


	8. Reckoning

Edited by baby-kitsune9

* * *

Mai found herself back on Earth at a wedding. The sun was angelic and shining. It was peaceful. It was prefect.

She was dressed in her uniform. And all around her were happy people that she knew. The Emperor and Shu along with Chi-Chi and all her friends.

Bill was in his uniform standing there with Mai next to him. He looked like he first looked to her. He had an eyepatch but wasn't gaunt or pale as death. His blue eye was bright and full of hope.

His soon to be wife was walking down the aisle towards him and all was right in the world.

Bill turned to her a smile on his face. "You know better Captain."

In a second everything was on fire as the people around her melted, their skin liquifying before her eyes. It was so hot that she couldn't breathe no matter how hard she tried.

But then the screaming and burning was done.

She was alone, surrounded by nothing but ashes. Her uniform was singed and torn but she, herself was undamaged. While most everyone else had perished. Soot covered her as she looked around in a panic to see who else had managed to survive.

Then she heard the voice she hated so much sing out. "I am the god of hellfire and I bring you… Fire, I'll take you to burn. Fire, I'll take you to learn. I'll see you burn."

She looked a saw her up on a pale horse still singing her song. Mai quickly took out her revolver and shot her and the image broke but there was a disembodied cackle all around her.

Somewhere directly behind her, someone said. "Like a little girl in her little world."

Mai tried to swing around but the Empress caught her.

Mai yelled out, "You did this!"

The Empress said excitedly to her. "You fought so hard and saved and earned. But its all going to burn."

She grabbed Mai by the face pointing her to the figure of the dead Bill emerging from his grave. His corpse being reconstituted before her screaming in agony.

Darkly she said to her, "You know you've really been so blind. Now's your time burn your mind. Oh no. You're going to burn."

She felt hotter the closer the corpse got to the point she felt on fire as she could hear wailing.

* * *

Mai's eyes slammed opened at the sound of Trunks cries this morning. She groaned as she rolled out of bed. Sweat had so drenched her body that she had to peel off the covers from her person.

Efficiently she threw on the clothes and put her revolver in her holster. She left her room giving a glance at a picture of him on her desk.

"Don't worry I'm going to keep my promise to you." She said quietly as she closed the door.

Mai made haste to the source of the cries and entered to find Bulma desperately trying to calm the babe down. Trunks had grown a bit since the others had gone to King Kai's. He was a chubby, and loud baby.

Mai strolled up to Bulma and held her out. Bulma quickly put Trunks into her hands.

"Thank Kami you're up... Sorry he woke you again."

The morning had become a ritual to them of late. Since that vision from the tree Mai had been plagued by nightmares and Trunk's crying would always wake her up. He wouldn't stop crying until he was held by her.

The babe looked her over and smiled at her.

"Yeah you just wanted to see if I was alright. Well I am."

"I think its sweet how Trunks likes you."

Mai had come to the conclusion that Trunks was sensing her distress somehow. She handed him back to Bulma.

"I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes mam."

Mai in addition to her role as pilot had also become the ship's cook. Since no one else could so much as boil water without catching _something_ on fire. Though the kid was learning from her.

Normally their breakfast would be a type of paste with protein, carbs and vitamins. It tasted like paper, but went down like sandpaper. But thanks to the monks they had eggs, cheese and milk to name a few things.

Mai made them omelets as Trunks greedily drank his mother's milk.

"How much longer do you think they'll be training?"

Mai sat down before slowly replying. "I don't know. We're just going to have to cope until then. I'll run down to the monastery today and get more provisions. How are the updates to the ship coming?"

"Well its really hard doing it one handed. I can't be totally sure that if what you said is true though that the Empire can't find us. He was deeply involved with its building. It could only be worse if my father was on their side."

"After my training, I'll watch him for you to speed up the process a little, but I do have to check my booby-traps."

She nodded. "Okay Mai but please hurry I need a break."

Mai nodded back and said, "Roger."

She ate the last of the omelet and then stood up and threw her trench coat on and was quickly out of the ship. She didn't put on her power armor because she wanted to exercise.

She leaped frogged around the traps. The ship had been parked between the stone pillars. They had put up Bulma's cloaking sheet. It from the sky, made it look like any ordinary barren spot. And the scrambler made it impossible to know that any electrical equipment was active. The bushes and shrubs covered the sides. It was a prefect cover.

She ran with the gear on her back in the hot sun. Her mind began to wander as it sometimes did in times like this. It was back on Earth.

She wondered what the cities must look like. She wondered about the towns. She wondered if she could recognize the place anymore.

Then her thoughts came to him. He was alive again. He had taken that bullet for her. She had literally felt his heart stop beating. Dr. Gero had made a cyborg from the dead before it was disgusting. She didn't want to face it but putting him out of his misery would give him some peace…

She had come close to a village she smelt the air and she could smell fire and ash. She ran towards it then on a hilly spot before the village she saw a figure overlooking the village.

It wasn't a Yardratian it was a human figure. She took out her revolver and pointed it at him.

"Hands up."

She looked at it. It was in a black uniform. She didn't need to know much more than that. It put its hands up as ordered.

"Now turn around slowly."

The figured turned around and shock filled her face.

A pin on the hat was a laughing skull. The uniform was that of a MO officer. But it was the face that called her attention.

It was his face without bags under the eyes like she remembered. The hair under the cap was pure white. The correct eye was the right shade of blue. The chin, the eyebrows, the cheeks, the nose the list went on.

"Well Captain it is good to see you in the flesh again."

His voice was right, but it had a darker tone then before behind it.

"How are you real?"

"We already had that talk."

"Why are you here?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"You realize the bullets in this revolver could kill you."

"I know those beautiful blue bullets. Tell me? You promised to pull the damn trigger so why aren't you?"

"Good question…"

She was jumped by a black armored figure she turned and fired putting a big damn hole in him in second but then she felt a tap on her neck, and everything went black.

* * *

Mai woke up with a tap on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. She was handcuffed and sitting in the ground. She turned and looked around. She was in a burned-out ruin of a village with dead bodies everywhere.

She spat at him, "Murderer."

"Hey, it wasn't me that dragged them into this heroine. Besides murder is something humans do to other humans. I'm cyborg twelve not human and neither we're they. Your Bill killed plenty of other humans but not me. This was more like pest control."

Mai spat in his face and he only grinned, "Fuck you! He would never say anything like that. You wear his face but you're nothing like him. You're insane."

He wiped off the spit. "I stared into the abyss and it stared back. Take it like this. You did say to Billy that he might break. No, insanity is what you're doing Mai with all this resistance nonsense. Now where is everybody? Yamcha, Launch and little Yamchi would have sensed these deaths and investigated. So, they aren't on the planet where are they?"

She merely stared daggers at him. He was not surprised.

"They wouldn't have left you alone but no matter they aren't our primary target. Now where is Bulma and her child?"

She remained silent.

"I know you weren't going to answer me, but I had to ask anyways. Now let's see. You're without your armor so the ship can't be too far away. The others are on some training shit to defeat her majesty but Bulma won't go to that. So, she's on the ship with our primary target and you were left to guard her. You told her if shit goes down to leave but we both know she wouldn't even as cowardly as she is, she damn stubborn. So, there is no way in hell she's running. We're right next to plenty of rocky pillars very close to one another.

He looked to the black armored commandos that were around him "Saddle up boys we're doing this the old fashion way. Be careful where you step- I'm sure she has plenty of traps prepared." They nodded.

He turned back to her "Don't worry we won't kill Bulma or you for that matter. The little princely bastard on the other hand has got to go. Sorry about but that's her excellency's orders."

She with rage behind her voice, "I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, I know."

He got right up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Mai tried to pull back but was held in place. She tried to bite him but her action had no effect. He merely removed himself from her when he was done.

"Billy wasn't as dumb to your advances as you might have thought. I bet you were happy secretly when his wife died. You could just nurse him back to health and have him all to yourself."

She head butted him with all her strength but was bounced back again the wall of steel. Blood came trickling down around her nose from the spot.

"What don't you get about me not being human anymore?"

He picked her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Gentlemen lets move like we have a purpose."

* * *

Mai was struggling over his shoulders kicking him as many times as she could but going no result. He wasn't even commenting on it. She may have not been looking forward, but she had memorized the landscape. She knew that they were getting closer to the ship.

She clenched her teeth and began kicking him as hard as she could. She didn't care if she broke a bone if it bought Bulma even a second it was worth it. She heard him chuckled. She looked at him he had turned his head and was smiling at her.

"I think it's around here I gather."

Mai's blood ran cold realizing what she had just done accidentally.

"Like usual Captain your services have been invaluable."

She screamed out as hard as she could, "Bulma they're here! Get out of here!"

He put her back onto her feet and covered her mouth. He signaled with his hands for them to move towards.

Easily the commandos were avoiding her landmines and traps as they got closer to the ship that was hidden behind the brush.

Mai looked down and saw a rock beneath her feet she kicked it before Twelve could recognize what she was doing. It fell right where she aimed it and then the whole area exploded as they were set off by it going off simultaneously.

Mai closed her eyes. She was surprised when she opened them to find herself still intact. Around her was an energy field. She looked up and saw he was still intact. He looked unamused.

"Nice try Captain. But you knew that wouldn't have killed me either way, right? You suicidal idiot."

There was something she saw in his real eye, but she didn't know what it was. He looked around even though past the shield was a cloud of dust.

He sighed, "Great, fifteen dead, five wounded and missing limps. You just killed my team Captain. Now maybe me and Billy have that in common. Anyone who puts their trust in us gets sorely disappointed."

The dust cleared to reveal the horror show of mangled and ripped apart bodies. Like he said only five of them were moving all missing limbs. They were screaming a blood curling scream inside their helmets.

"How careless of me. I should have told them to put on their shields. No matter."

He started to drag her forward going towards the ship when he heard a shout.

"Get you're hands off of her."

He took his hand off of Mai's mouth and looked behind him to see Yamcha, Launch and Yamchi in their King Kai gi highlighted by the sun.

"Well Captain I guess the Calvary has arrived."

* * *

Hey, I'll try to make this a monthly thing so don't expect anything until October. We're Twelve will take them on.


End file.
